


Tumbling Boulder: The Toph Files

by penpaninu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Knotting, Omegaverse, Other, Secret Relationship, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: She was the one she should be with, not that beta. Even if he WAS her friend. Toph, Suki, Sokka somewhere, a mess of contradictions.





	1. Let Down

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Well, here we’re trying something new. Keeping with the omegaverseness as in my prior Avatar stories, with shifts, omegas, heats, betas and alpha stuff. Idea came from CharlieBarrow. On with the show of awkward!

She was nearby. Damn.  
Toph adjusted her tunic, arms crossed over her muscular forearms. She had shot up well over the past few years, and was tall, taller than Aang almost and he had sprouted as if overnight after the War.   
Still, she didn’t feel tall when Suki was near. For years, her near proximity confused Toph to no end. She got her own attention from gaggles of beta boys, and omega girls. Her strong stance and alpha status brought it whether she was looking or not. 

 

But Suki had been with her as she grew up, through the War and hey, she’d been with Sokka for years. Everyone was all friends.   
But Sokka was a beta. He was no alpha. Toph listened to her inner alpha roar silently when Suki was near, through visits, when the Gaang got together and meshed as usual.  
But everyone had branched off over the years. Zuko of course had gotten married and gotten entangled with his sister’s now mate. THAT had been a mess she’d had to help guard the palace over. Aang had of course married Katara. Even a blind person could see their connection, and Toph did.  
Suki had taken the Kyoshi Warriors at Ty Lee’s request to the Fire Nation to help Zuko’s reign. And while that was all well and good, it did separate Sokka from her. And if Toph could swear she felt flickers of interest in Suki’s chi whenever Zuko was nearby. Whether her friend would take her up on any offer was beyond her, but Suki was a grown woman. 

 

Take this visit for example. Toph scuffed one foot on the stone floor of the palace and walked on, feeling her way aptly. Aang had sent her with a slew of scrolls from the White Lotus to discuss a new project with Zuko. She had been offered as a high official in the project, so apparently her family name still gave her a lot of pull.   
Zuko had taken the scrolls and thanked her, but Toph had no patience for a boring meeting. She had taken his soldiers for a round or two and left rocks upended all over the courtyard of the palace. Sufficiently satisfied, she strolled with her thoughts.  
Two Kyoshi Warriors approached, and Toph could sort them out on sense as well as smell. They all used a similar perfume. Close to Suki’s…   
“Toph! How was your match?”  
Toph gave a mad grin in the woman’s direction. “Soldiers zero, Toph one. As usual.”

 

The women giggled and asked for news about Aang and his family.  
“Oh, you know, Katara’s popping out another kid. Seems like Aang’s busy with all that.”  
“Oh cute! I wonder if it’ll be an airbender.”  
His first child appeared not to be. Toph shrugged, suddenly contemplative for her friends. Aang had a heavy burden as it was to be taxed to not enjoy his family.  
“So, where’s Suki?” DAMMIT.  
“Oh, she’s with the Fire Lord. They take tea at night with the Fire Lady.”  
“Most often without her.”  
Toph tried not to clench her fingers into fists. She tapped one bare foot on the stones, contemplative.

 

“Well, call me when it’s time for dinner… I’ll want to eat with them.”  
“Oh, that’ll be soon!”  
“Yes, their tea time has been rather short lately….”  
Toph heard a pair of doors opened and she entered the corridor of the palace. Her feet picked up vibrations of chi signatures nearby. She recognized Zuko’s aura as well as Suki.   
Suki. Toph stood taller, lifting her chin. Her bangs fell over her milk white eyes, but she never worried about her hair all that much. The past few years had been telling and confusing.  
Starting up her own metalbending academy was one thing. Dating admirers another. But being near a woman whose chi made her weak in the knees was a hard task indeed. And it was worse if Suki was cycling near her heat. Toph couldn’t be around her or be a slave to her nature. The last time she’d had to flee the scene, she noticed Sokka following Suki with a lustful gaze that made her sick to her stomach. But that was awhile ago…Sokka hadn’t been around much lately.

 

“Toph!” Suki’s voice was warm and happy as always. Toph allowed a smile to tug at her lips. “How was your trip? I’m so sorry you had to wait.”  
“Aw, don’t worry about it, Suki,” Toph said. She stiffened, her spine straight when the Kyoshi Warrior actually took the crook of her arm, leading her along. She wasn’t helpless, far from it, but the touch was welcome. Even if she was sure she was blushing. Her face did feel hot.  
“I’ll send message to Aang. He really should help me with these plans,” Zuko was saying. Toph blinked and tried to clear the ringing from her ears. Suki stepped away and she could breathe easier as she settled into a chair. Toph had to remind herself not to put her feet up on his table.  
“Yeah you should. A new community, really? This will take the rest of our lives to establish such a city,” Toph said idly.  
“A utopia where all benders and nonbenders can live together. I don’t see a problem with working for that,” Zuko said. Toph heard liquid being poured and she reached forward for her cup. A fine wine had been poured and she hummed her approval.

 

“Still, you gotta keep the riffraff out. It’s supposed to be an ideal place for everyone,” Toph added. Suki moved beside her and Toph’s knees spread as she leaned forward. She cursed herself inwardly to hold onto her cool.  
“I agree. We’ll have to establish our own militia. One for all kinds of fighters,” Suki suggested.  
“Some kind of law enforcement,” Toph agreed. She liked the way Suki thought and couldn’t help nodding in her direction. “That’s good.”  
“Thanks,” Suki said. Toph angled her face away so her bangs could cover her profile.

 

“We still have to get the community off the ground,” Zuko said, a smile in his voice. Two others entered and Toph greeted Fire Lady Mai and Princess Izumi. The girl was about three or four and her high-pitched voice made Toph pay attention.  
The meal went well and Toph had to remind herself not belch openly and remember her table manners. The woman WAS nearby. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin, hoping her muscular forearms looked taut and well-formed. She couldn’t help tensing her biceps, hoping Suki noticed the shape of her arms.

 

• * * * * *

 

There was something to be said about any visits to Zuko’s home, but the food was overly spicy. 

 

Toph was taking a lap around the corridors surrounding the guest chambers, trying to work off indigestion. She’d already visited the, ahem, washroom, but her belly still felt like it was in knots. So a few laps to work off any bad feelings. And then do some pushups and try to get some sleep.  
Anytime Toph passed any chi signatures she recognized as the Kyoshi Warriors, her heart sped up. She blew her bangs out of her face casually as if her heart wasn’t going a mile a minute, not recognizing Suki among them. Was she still finishing up with Zuko? The dinner meal had been concluded over an hour ago as it were.

 

Toph really had to wonder what was going on there. She might have to rib Zuko and find out. Being a friend of the Fire Lord meant she could bust his balls in private all she wanted. Just as she was about to turn in, a certain perfume wafted to her nose and Toph felt the vibrations of another present.  
Suki.   
“Hey, Suki,” Toph called. She couldn’t help standing taller. Small sniffles and Toph stopped. Was she…crying? “You okay? I could come back later…”  
“No… it’s okay. Always good to have a friend around,” Suki said. Toph’s shoulders slouched at her words. Friends. Right. If only Suki knew what she thought of and imagined, she may think differently of her.

 

“Yeah….well, what’s got you all weepy? Sokka being a moron?” Toph drawled. She smacked her fist into her palm and was relieved to hear Suki giggle.  
“No, nothing like that! Well, sort of…..” Suki touched her elbow and Toph moved with her down the corridor. It was small gestures like that that meant a lot to Toph. She managed well for her lack of sight, but not everyone remembered she actually couldn’t see like they could. “I have to talk to him but well, I just…..”  
“You were chatting it up with Zuko, huh?” Toph filled in. She suddenly got the angle and her throat felt dry. She cleared her throat. 

 

“Yeah… I was…”

 

 * * * * * *

 

After dinner……

 

“She is bending well, my lady,” Suki was saying to Fire Lady Mai. Mai laughed.   
“Oh, come now, we’re friends, Suki,” she said. Izumi clutched her hands.  
“But I have to keep her attention for some motions,” Zuko sighed. He leaned and kissed his daughter. “Off with you.”  
“Night, Da!” Izumi crowed. Mai led her by the hand out and Suki’s heart pounded as Zuko gallantly offered her a seat beside him on the sofa. She took it, knees pressed together.  
“Things are going well, aren’t they?” Suki asked happily. She was glad to see the small smile on Zuko’s lips. He’d had a rough time of it in his marriage and with Ty Lee leaving years ago. She was just glad he had found some amount of peace. 

 

“They are! I don’t know if we’ll get this community off the ground, but the Earth King has offered to help open up his bank to aide in resources. We can do our part as well. I can only imagine my nation’s residents would want to be a part of this,” Zuko said excitedly. Suki’s heart panged as she alighted on the earnest expression on the Fire Lord’s face. When he was this excited, he looked years younger.  
“I’ll go help, or stay if you need me,” Suki commented. Zuko was nodding.   
“Far be it for me to send off my captain. I hope you and the Kyoshi Warriors stay here for years to come,” Zuko declared. Suki’s heart pinged again. She edged closer, working up the courage.  
“I….Zuko….you know how I feel…..could you?...””

 

Zuko’s smile faded and he looked as trapped as a chicken-duck by an owl-cat. He coughed into his fist. “Suki…I’m sorry….I just can’t return…. I am so sorry.”  
Suki tried to keep her face from falling to dismay but it was all over her features. She’d finally gotten up the courage to mention her heart again and hope he had developed the same feelings. She wanted Zuko and he considered her his friend. Damn fate! If fate had a face, Suki would want to strike it. She settled for covering her eyes with her gloved hand, trying to recapture her composure.   
“No….I’m the one who’s sorry. You’ve had so much to get through and you don’t need this…..”  
“Suki…” Zuko reached out to her. “You don’t have to go. We can still talk…”

 

“No, I’ve done enough talking today….” Suki forced herself away and to her feet, pausing to clench a fist against her heart and giving a bow. “Goodnight, Fire Lord.”  
Zuko looked largely unhappy as she left, and she had had to run to keep the stinging tears from betraying her pain.

 

• * * * * * * * *

 

“So he won’t fall into your arms. Gotta pick yourself up! And go back to Sokka,” Toph said. Her heart dragged even as her words kept her usual pep. Suki laughed beside her.  
“Come on, we need a drink.” Suki moved around Toph’s guest room, rattling cups by the sound of it. Toph sat back on the floor, leaning on her hands as her knees spread comfortably. She waited at the low table. “Is it bad of me to say now that I’ve been rethinking my relationship with Sokka?”  
Toph almost felt onto her shoulder with surprise. “W-what? Really?”

 

“I’ve felt this way for a long time. And with Zuko and all…..I just can’t be with him anymore.”  
Toph felt like she was floundering in water. She tried again to be supportive, but her inner alpha was roaring at her to pounce. Her fingers clenched into fists as one foot tapped on the stone floor.  
“Poor Sokka,” she found herself saying. Suki clicked her tongue and settled beside her. Her perfume grew stronger and Toph noticed the vibrations she gave off as she knelt down beside her.  
“He’ll be okay. He always is,” Suki said. Her voice held an ironic edge. “How are things going for you while we’re all here over in the Fire Nation?”  
“Hey, you wanted to stay,” Toph ribbed her. “My academy’s going well. So many people petition to join that I finally started taking fees. I give half the money away as it is.”  
“You’re so good, Toph! So selfless…”

 

Toph blushed but had to set Suki straight. “I dunno about THAT, Sukes. I use what I keep to spend on big-time dates. Gotta treat the admirers right sometimes.”  
Suki laughed and nudged her elbow. Toph’s skin burned at her touch. “You’re a player, huh? What does anyone need to do to tie you down?”  
“Hey, they get my attention for abit! And no one can tie me down,” Toph teased. She puffed her chest out, her strong shoulders flexing. She hoped Suki noticed the musculature of her arms rolling.   
“You sure? No one?” Suki poured for them again and both drank of the strong sake eagerly. Toph couldn’t help grinning at her. “’And Sukes? You haven’t called me that in years.”  
“You know you miss it.” Toph flashed her a mad grin.   
“Obviously.”  
Suki’s comment made Toph choke on her sake. She coughed and got herself under control.

 

“Hmmyuh?”  
“Really. And you’ve gotten stronger. I mean just feel these…” Suki’s bare hands settled over her forearms and up her arms, pushing up her tunic sleeves to trace over her biceps. Toph blushed as warmth pounded between her legs. She spread her knees and leaned back. No, don’t shift…..don’t….ah dammit….  
“Suki?” she asked. Suki sighed beside her.   
“All the strong alphas are taken. Or not….”  
Toph sat up straighter. Before she could think of something witty to say, Suki finished up her glass.  
“Well, I should get to my chambers. Leave you to rest.”  
“You know I don’t need that much rest,” Toph huffed. Suki giggled and nudged her arm again. 

 

“You always tried to sleep in around the campfire. Would be cranky if anyone tried to wake you,” Suki teased. Toph turned her face, her bangs covering her eyes.   
“Well, you walking around in just a shift and riling up Sokka and maybe Zuko was one thing….”  
“How did you know I was that undressed?” Suki wondered. Toph blushed.  
“I could feel their vibrations and knew they were agitated….for some reason. Then Katara told me.”  
“My my.”  
“Indeed, Sukes. You’re overdressed as it is now,” Toph teased.  
“Not many see me undressed lately,” Suki lamented. She leaned in and hugged Toph suddenly. The air left the earthbender’s lungs. “Don’t drink so much. You’re like a rock tumbling downhill when you do……  
“How eloquent,” Toph drawled. She stiffened under Suki’s arms.  
“Good night, Toph. I’m glad you’re here. We should spar tomorrow.”

 

“Yes!....Sure..” Toph sputtered. She heard Suki get up and felt her vibrations as she left her guest chambers. Toph felt around on the table for the bottle and drank directly from it.  
How could she tell her? That she wanted to touch her, to learn her, and be close to her. That the first time Toph had taken someone, shifted cock in hand, that it was Suki she was imagining in her mind’s eye? That everyone else annoyed her to some degree but only Suki had her hard-won respect?  
Toph lay down on the floor, crossing one foot over her ankle as she exhaled up at the ceiling. There was an opportunity here, with Zuko turning Suki down. And she was on the fence about Sokka even. Well, after she talked to him, Toph would be there, strong presence near, and Suki’s omega status would react to it. Even subconsciously, she would react.

 

Toph allowed a nervous smile to dart across her lips.

 

Yes, she would be ready.

 

End for now


	2. Breakup and Fire Lord's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited and uploaded to correct an age. I know I kept chapter one up where Izumi is said to be three or four, but I didn’t want to re start a new story by chapter one again. As in this re-edit and going on, Izumi will remain age seven for the time being, so Azula and Ty Lee’s children will be six. Enjoy!

Sokka was at the palace. Fucking great.

 

Toph had greeted him amicably, and she HAD missed him, but seeing him chase after Suki put a pit in her stomach. She had to play the aloof friend and wait for the downfall. And then was the time to swoop. Then and not before.  
“Suki!” Sokka called from down the hall. Toph sighed and stalked off in the opposite direction. She felt terribly for the Kyoshi Warrior but Suki could handle herself. Small stabs of strange thoughts that may have been insecurity warped through Toph’s mind.   
What if Sokka didn’t take it well? What if Suki bailed on the break up and just felt too sorry to go through with it? 

 

‘I want her so badly,’ Toph thought suddenly. It was true. She wanted to touch Suki’s hand, hold her, and comfort her. And when she was ready one day, fuck her into the ground. Her alpha ego insisted on this, but Toph reverted to the more rational side of her mind. Easy. Then this omega could be HER omega. She just had to prove she was the strongest.  
And NOT be around for the sniveling. Toph hurried down the corridor, far from the chi signatures of her friends. One was hesitant and the other a riotous mix of tears. Blah.  
Toph spent the rest of the afternoon practicing her metalbending. A gaggle of Kyoshi Warriors watched and a few giggled when Toph tugged a few of them by their metal head dresses.  
As the sun began to sink in the distance and the palace servants went about their tasks, Toph was aware of a familiar chi signature. Suki walked strongly, without any hesitation or trepidation. Toph squared her shoulders, allowing her fine clothes to stretch across her strong torso. Her steps were confidant but darn if her heart wasn’t hammering like thunder.

 

“So. How’d it go?”  
Suki barked a short snip of laughter and walked with her. “Not well. I mean, I did it, but he didn’t take it very well. Poor Sokka….”  
Toph had to disagree, if he couldn’t keep this omega satisfied, but she didn’t say that out loud. She accepted Suki’s hand on her arm and patted it idly. Her cheeks enflamed in a blush. “He’s not going to walk off the palace roof, is he?”  
“For Kyoshi’s sake,” Suki mumbled. “He better not!”  
Toph was quiet, wondering if she’d overstepped. But Suki squeezed the crook of her arm and she was reassured. “Good….well…. how are you on all this?”  
Suki cleared her throat beside her. “I’m just so tired of it all. Come on, I need a drink.”

 

Toph’s spirits soared. She had been about to suggest the very same thing. A few of her Kyoshi Warriors came out to the garden to share a few cups of sake but Suki shooed them away back to duty.  
“Just cause you’re the Fire Lord’s captain,” one of them teased. Suki relaxed, one ankle crossed over her knee beside Toph.  
“Back to work.”  
Toph smirked as the garden cleared of Suki’s underlings. “Way to crack the whip.”  
“Thanks,” Suki said. They sat on the stone walkway, legs extended and leaning back against a stone bench. Toph knew it had to be uncomfortable for Suki, but that she knew it was comfortable for an earthbender to be touching skin to stone. Toph’s bare feet pressed into the cobblestones, feeling the faint chi signatures moving nearby.

 

“Well, I’m not gonna say I’m sorry….but fuck it, you did good, Sukes,” Toph drawled. She blinked as she felt her glass refilled and both women sipped their sake, relaxing. Suki giggled beside her. The fabric of her robe moved against Toph’s bare calf. She blushed.  
“Thanks, I think.” Suki sounded amused. Toph turned and found Suki’s hand with hers. She clinked glasses with her.  
“Come on, give yourself credit. Sokka can get over it all and move on. And you can too.”  
“Yeah, but to what,” Suki sighed. The sound was music to Toph’s ears. She coughed and sat up straight. Her shoulders squared.  
“There are many possibilities. Whatever you desire, the world is yours.” Toph almost cringed as her words, honeyed and unnatural, left her mouth. But Suki didn’t question her. Her hand settled on Toph’s wrist, and she almost dropped her glass in surprise. “Really, you’re too good for Sokka. Guy’s great and all but come on.”

 

“Hey, I thought we were all friends,” Suki protested. Toph settled her weight on her hand and leaned to the side. She was dangerously close to pressing into Suki’s side and discreetly, she inhaled the warrior’s perfume. When Suki brushed against her, Toph couldn’t help rolling her arms, letting the musculature of her biceps capture her attention. Suki inhaled sharply beside her and Toph smiled, outwardly and inwardly, as she felt a spike of involuntary interest from the omega’s chi.  
“We are! It’s just, if the passion’s not there… move on.”  
“I wish I were as strong as you,” Suki admitted wistfully. She poured more sake into Toph’s glass and Toph sipped eagerly. She knew her face was flushed but she couldn’t help it.  
“Solid like a rock,” Toph mumbled. Suki touched her wrist again. 

 

“Again with the bad jokes. Come on, Toph,” Suki giggled. Toph’s mouth felt so dry and she cleared her throat. Behaving like an inexperienced whelp wasn’t going to win her Suki’s affections. She was lucky they were friends first because she felt like she was failing badly.  
“Yeah, you’ve had enough of ‘em.”  
“But….well…” Suki stammered. She longed to see why the earthbender’s chi was erratic and all over the place since she’d arrived. It was so unlike Toph’s usual cool demeanor. If the alpha wasn’t going to say what was on her mind, she’d get it out of her. A slow plan formed in the Kyoshi Warrior’s mind. When she laughed, she felt Toph spike beside her with interest. And it did feel good to be chased. Is that what Toph was doing? Suki intended to find out.

 

 

Toph started, spilling her cup all over the floor when one of her feet was collected into Suki’s hands. That was how she ‘saw’, and to have one of her most her sensitive body areas massaged between Suki’s nimble fingers was enough to force a sudden shift. Toph spread her knees and gasped as she leaned back on her hands as pure pleasure was pressed into her feet. “Suki!”  
“Come on….” Suki’s voice was soothing and teasing at once. Her fingers moved up the arch of Toph’s foot, massaging the somewhat hard flesh. She smirked when Toph’s toes spread and the earthbender began gasping. She hoped Suki couldn’t see the bulge pressing against the seam of her pants, but her spread position didn’t leave much to the imagination. “Let me repay you….for being there for me. Got to show a favor to an old war veteran, right?”  
“You’re a veteran of the War too,” Toph gasped. She leaned back on her hands, her fingers scrambling at the rug. “Whaaat…..” Toph had to literally almost kick herself to keep from shouting an obscenity in place. Her cock ached, pressed up against the seam of her trousers. And even with her tunic half in the way, of it, Toph had the dread feeling Suki could see and notice her predicament. Her cock throbbed.

 

“Don’t you like having your feet rubbed?” Suki’s voice was soft and teasing. Toph swallowed. Hard.  
“Not often!” she said and could have kicked herself. But Suki didn’t let her go but moved to her other foot. Toph fell back onto her elbows, gasping despite herself. She knew she looked a fool, but Suki was turning her on with just that rub.  
“I could just put you down then….” Suki made to put her foot on the floor. Toph growled. She was pleased when she felt Suki’s chi perk up at the show of aggression. Toph cleared her throat and fell back onto her elbows, turning her face in Suki’s general direction. Her bangs fell into her milk-white eyes.  
“No. Go on.” The corner of Toph’s lip curled up in a smirk when Suki continued rubbing her. She sighed, enjoying the ministrations. Her cock throbbed, and she tried not to imagine what Suki looked like naked. Or at all, if she was being honest. Her hands ached to know every curve the warrior had and map her body firsthand. Her hands would cup and squeeze her breasts, test the weight in her palms, her thumbs would circle stiff nipples and then when she lowered her head to them, Suki would gasp so loudly….  
“Never knew someone who liked a foot rub so much.” Suki’s teasing words made their way through the red haze in Toph’s mind. She coughed.

 

“Yeah well, earthbenders like ‘em,” Toph muttered in response. Suki giggled and set her down. Toph almost jumped out of her skin when she leaned against her strong shoulder. “Sukes?”  
“I like when you call me that. Sukes.”  
Toph’s heart was hammering loudly in her chest. She cleared her throat. “We should get more drink.”  
“We should….we could….”  
“Suki!” one of the Kyoshi Warriors approached rapidly. Toph cursed in her head. Her fingers clutched her glass hard.  
“What is it?”  
“Tell Zuko we’re busy,” Toph drawled in response. Suki swatted her arm lightly. Toph’s skin burned at the touch. “Yowch.”

 

“It’s not the Fire Lord. Well, it kind of is. Fire Lady Mai wants you to help get the princess out.”  
Toph tilted her head curiously at the wording. Suki explained even as she got up. Toph wanted to drag her back down but got up too. DAMMIT.  
“Out?”  
“Princess Izumi has taken to opening one of the hidden passages outside the royal apartments and hides in the corridor. No one knows why she wants to do that,” Suki said, tone amused.  
“I’ll help,” Toph sighed. The princess-getting-out-of mess turned out to take up quite abit of time and Zuko apologized to the both of them profusely.  
By the time they were walking back to Suki’s rooms with the Kyoshi Warriors, both Toph and her friend were all but sobered up.  
“Goodnight.”

 

And, indeed, it was a long one for Toph.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Toph grumbled as she sipped tea. It was the following morning and the palace servants had her set up in a private dining room. Toph had no idea who was going to join her. The royal family had to be together but that was okay. She needed time to think. She and Suki had drunk quite a lot the night before and only would Suki finally relent to Toph walking her to her shared chambers. Kyoshi Warriors off duty had been talking behind the door, and the urge to press Suki up against the slab of wood and kiss her was overwhelming. She had barely passed the urge to take what she wanted.  
What had followed was a hasty goodnight and a long night indeed. Toph had shifted at some point and she’d had to take herself in hand to get rid of the problem. When a possibly open omega had seemed to show interest in her….. well, it was never hard for Toph to find companionship with her reputation as awesome as it was. This current frustration was a foreign concept. 

 

“Dammit…” Toph mumbled to herself. Well, she hoped for a quiet moment to sort her thoughts and plans of action.  
“Tooooooooph!”  
Or not.  
Toph cringed and sat up straight. She raised an eyebrow in Sokka’s direction. “What’s going on, Sokka?”  
Sokka gave an anguished sigh and scraped a chair opposite Toph across the table. “Suki. Why is she so mad at me?”  
“What happened?” Toph grumbled even though she knew. Sokka sulked opposite her, chi a whirl.  
“She said we have to go our separate ways. But I don’t want to. Maybe she doesn’t want to, not really!” Sokka exclaimed, sudden hope gushing with his words. Toph heard his chair scrape back and she cocked two fingers forward. Sokka was yanked back down into his chair by the metal in his belt buckle. “Hey!”  
“Sokka. When an omega says let her go, let her go,” Toph growled. Sokka quieted, and even if he was pouting, he WAS listening. At least he wouldn’t charge off to demand Suki take him back. Good. It was a stereotype that betas were mainly flighty, but Sokka was not helping the mindset. By and by, Sokka got up and left her alone in the dining hall, saying he needed to go back to his room.

 

Toph preferred it.   
Besides, there was a flurry of motion and Toph could feel several people walking toward the dining hall. She blew her bangs out of her face. “Hey, Zuko.”  
“Good morning, Toph.” Zuko’s voice held the polite inflections of the Fire Lord. A giggle sounded and Toph winced as his child made her way toward her. She bobbed a bow.  
“Good morning, princess,” Toph mumbled. Zuko took his daughter’s hand and led her away. “Where’s Suki?”  
Sokka whined opposite her, but Toph ignored him. Zuko coughed as his chair scraped forward.  
“Doing her morning captain checks. We’ll see her in a bit of course.”  
“Of course,” Mai demurred. Toph smiled to herself. When Suki did emerge suddenly, Toph stammered to herself and sipped her tea quickly. She should have felt her coming sooner. She had to do something because she felt clearly off her game.  
“Morning, Suki.”

 

Toph liked to think she could hear a blush in the warrior’s tone as she said a good morning back.   
“How did you sleep?”  
‘Pent up and without a sheathe,’ Toph’s inner alpha snarled. Toph rubbed her arm where she sat.  
“Abit too deeply if I can be honest.”  
“Me too,” Suki admitted. Toph heard her take the chair beside Princess Izumi.  
“Suki!” one of the imperial soldiers charged up, spear against his shoulder. He paused and bowed at the waist. “Could you come with me?”  
Suki flowed to her feet and Toph got up as well, curious.  
“What is it, soldier?”

 

“It’s the Water Tribe man,” the soldier reported. “He’s on the roof and, well, it doesn’t look too good.”  
“Sokka!” Suki made his name sound like a reprimand. Toph sighed raggedly. The sides of her brow were pinching with the start of a headache.  
“I’ll help you handle this,” Toph said. She and Suki moved beside each other and Toph followed her friend’s movements.   
When the group made their way to the royal courtyard, a figure was noticed on the low roof nearby. It was a good fifty feet but would still cause a nasty break if one fell off, and Sokka was teetering on the edge, legs swinging.   
“Sokka, come on, you need to come down,” Zuko called. Mai nodded.  
“We can talk this over, right?” she called up. Toph sighed raggedly. She stood in front of Suki.  
“Get down here, knucklehead!” she called. Sokka snorted down at her.  
“You know why! Suki, why?” he called.

 

Suki drew her fan and smacked the flat of it against her gloved hand. “Sokka, this isn’t the way to handle things! Stop acting like a child and come down!”  
Sokka crawled further up the roof. “I swear, everyone just loooves to yell at me…”  
Toph huffed a sigh of exasperation. She yanked the Water Tribe man closer to the edge of the roof and followed his yelping toward the source. She spread her knees wide and bent a column of earth to jut up to the roof’s edge, yanking on the metal in Sokka’s belt to tug him onto it. Once onto the pillar, she covered his boots with pockets of hard earth to keep him into place and lowered it to the ground.  
The soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors that had followed the procession to the courtyard clapped evenly. Sokka crawled onto the ground, blushing. Zuko strode forward and helped him to his feet.

 

“Come on, that’s rough, buddy,” he mumbled to him. Sokka complained to Zuko but Toph tuned them out. She and Suki moved away, separated by a wave of Kyoshi Warriors.  
“He’ll be alright in a day or two,” Toph promised. At least she hoped so. Suki sighed beside her.  
“We just need to get away from all this.”  
Toph’s spirits raised but she teased Suki evenly. “Oh, a vacation? Where?”

 

“Ember Island. Lord Zuko can explain better,” Suki said.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

“Yes, Ember Island. You’ll have funds enough to stay at the best luxury hotel on the beach,” Zuko was saying. Toph waited as he shuffled what sounded like scrolls and papers around. She waited for the rest of the plan and wasn’t disappointed with the reveal.  
“But?”  
Zuko sighed across from her and pushed a chair back with his weight. It squeaked.  
“You know me far too well. I want you both to check on my sister’s activities.”  
“I thought Azula moved there to stay, well, away from here,” Suki asked.

 

“I hoped so. But there have been….reports. Many firebenders have flocked to her. And I don’t want another, well, seven years ago from happening.”  
Toph sighed, remembering the harrowing stay and the assault on the Fire palace. Izumi had been a baby and Azula had attacked with her Kemurikage. “I don’t think Azula would be foolish enough to try something like that again.”  
Zuko sighed. “I…I hope not.”  
Suki moved beside her and Toph blinked as she heard the sincerity in her voice. “We’ll check on things, Zuko. I won’t have you worrying.”  
A sigh from across her. “Thank you, Suki.”  
“Do you want us to approach her little school directly or watch from afar?”

 

“I say we go directly,” Toph suggested. The idea was appealing, and she looked forward to any scuffle.   
Suki giggled beside her. “Well, this will be an experience.”

 

No Sokka. No Zuko. No distractions but a study on the Fire princess. Toph let a smirk stretch her lips. 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Do you want to see Toph succeed? Drop a review and let me know. Stay strong, my lovelies. Got a little chapter out before Christmas, it’s a holiday miracle!
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, pen  
>  12/23/2018


	3. Azula's Community

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender.” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: And onto Ember Island. I swear no matter which ATLA story I do, we will gravitate toward Azula and Ty Lee’s little family.

Toph clenched the railing on the edge of the ship, her bare toes curling into the wood floating on something she couldn’t ‘see’ at all. She’d always disliked traveling on water or in the air; may as well be a drifting piece of flotsam. Another thing she couldn’t see.  
A burst of familiar perfume and Toph smiled. Suki leaned on the railing next to her. “Almost there, Toph.”  
“Good.” 

 

Suki touched her arm to comfort the adrift earthbender, and Toph could feel her bare hand. Further touch revealed Suki wasn’t wearing her usual heavy Kyoshi Warrior garb. She was wearing a light and airy tunic from the feel. The voluptuous shape inside burned its way into Toph’s mind.  
“We’ll get you on dry land again.” Suki’s voice was teasing. Toph grinned in her direction.  
“And the floating feeling will be gone; good.”  
Suki giggled, and the sound was pleasing to Toph’s ears. The ship docked and Toph could hear the crew rushing around them. Toph hated relying on someone else’s eyes, but she was not going to risk falling into the water and embarrassing herself.

 

It WAS Princess Azula they were seeing, and she took stock in appearances. Zuko may have asked them to keep an eye out on her activities, but Toph was just going to go up and knock on her front door. She didn’t care THAT much about etiquette as it were.  
Suki took the crook of her arm and by glance alone it would seem they were courting, but Suki used the gesture to guide the blind bender down the gangplank and onto the warm sand. Toph sighed and wiggled her bare toes in. Ah. Connected again. Even if the sand made everything look ‘fuzzier’ than solid stone would.  
Suki patted her arm but held onto her. Toph allowed herself a sly grin as she walked with the woman through the small beach town. Merchants hawked wares and inhabitants lounged on blankets on the beach side.   
“Any thoughts on how to go about this?” Suki asked. Toph took a deep breath. Suki’s subtle perfume entered her nostrils and inflamed her skin. She had to take wide steps to try and focus on not shifting.

 

“Just go up and say hi. And look around.”  
“Do you think Ying and Tsung will be there….” Suki sounded worried. Toph patted her hand.  
“Let’s go drop in on them too. I know you miss them.”  
The flare of interest from Suki’s chi told Toph she had spoken right. The ex-Kyoshi Warriors had formed their own small family and taken up residence alongside Ty Lee and Azula. Their pups were growing up together. Toph had a strange thought about that but pushed it aside.  
Suki and Toph made their way around some of the beach houses, looking for one that was more out of the way. They bypassed a twining couple on the sand, Toph’s footfalls silent in the sand, and picking a silent way for Suki to follow.  
Suki kept her hand on Toph’s arm as they snuck up the stone walkway to one house nestled by the edge of a rocky range of hills and flanked on one side by the beach and water. 

 

“We’re just going to go up NOW? Princess Azula won’t listen to royal decree if we present it!”  
Toph waved a careless hand. “The princess and I get along. Don’t worry about it, Suki.”  
Her casual tone did relieve some of Suki’s worrying, but she still clung to the alpha’s arm. Toph’s skin burned at the touch. They bypassed the front door and curiously made their way around the side of the backyard area. The sliding doors were wide open, letting in the warm morning air. Suki was shocked to notice Princess Azula, clad only in a small silk robe that was half fastened. Her bare pale legs were visible, as well as the musculature of her thighs as she walked quickly. Suki blushed to notice the bulge between her thighs showing on each step as the robe began to give way.  
Then Lady Ty Lee was behind her, one hand smacking Azula’s ass with a satisfying whack. She murmured against her shoulder and her words made Suki laugh aloud.  
“Hey there, sweet sugar cakes, where you going…”

 

Azula gave her mate an incredulous dumbfounded look, then her head whipped to the side doors hearing Suki’s laugh.  
“Really, Azula?” Toph drawled. She picked out the wooden deck above the sand and moved up. Ty Lee squeaked and hid behind her mate. Azula’s chest puffed out, but she didn’t adjust her robe. She only moved to tie the sash when Ty Lee swatted her shoulder. Suki looked away, biting her lip. Her fingers dug into Toph’s arm, indicating something interesting was being seen by her. Toph straightened her shoulders as she and Azula stared at each other, neither giving an inch. “We came to say hi. ‘Sweet sugar cakes.’”  
“Watch your tongue, earthbender.”  
“Don’t forget, it’s Sifu Metalbender the First.”

 

Ty Lee blushed behind Azula, but her hand pressed against her mate’s side. “H-hello, Suki! Toph Beifong! What are you two doing here?’  
“Come to check on the homestead?” Azula drawled. She readjusted her robe and tied the sash in a hard knot.   
Toph waved a careless hand, falling into an easy banter with the fire princess. “Something like that. How’s about inviting us in already?”  
“Where are your children?” Suki asked curiously. Azula gave a laugh and gave her mate a fond look. She patted her thigh.  
“Sent them off with the help. Hazard a guess why.”  
Suki blushed brightly. “I…that is….”

 

Toph took over the conversation before her friend could lose all words. “Pups keeping you busy?”  
“More than. They want to firebend with me all the time,” Azula admitted. She sat on a sofa, long legs sprawled. Ty Lee adjusted her robe before she could flash Suki again.   
“Speaking of, we should get back to your students,” Ty Lee suggested. Suki raised an eyebrow. So, there was a firebending class of sorts here. And she was getting a front-row invitation by the fire princess to see how big it was. Well, Zuko would be getting his report in good time it seemed. Suki ignored the Fire Lord’s handsome features in her mind and gave Toph a smile she couldn’t see. She did surge her chi toward her, caressing it and watched Toph give a small smirk to herself.  
“Lead the way, sweet…..”  
“STOP. IT.”  
“Fine, fine…..”

 

There was a commotion at the side door and Zirin burst in, hair slightly disheveled as if errant fingers had been running through it. She coughed into her fist and adjusted her trousers, a giggling woman bumping into her back.  
“Princess! I… didn’t see them…” she flashed a look to the erstwhile guests. Azula gave her somewhat friend a sharp look but Suki could see some flare of fondness. Fondness for someone other than her mate? Suki was shocked to see it.  
“It’s fine, Zirin. Sachi,” Azula gave the servant woman a nod, gesturing to Zirin with a slight smirk. “Get Zirin to calm down before she has a stroke or something.”

 

Zirin blushed even further, but her lover caught her hand, dragging her back to the sandy path.   
“Yes, my princess!” Sachi simpered.   
“Give us a moment to get dressed and we’ll head out to the beach,” Azula purred. Suki sat up straight as her golden gaze pierced her. Toph swirled her chi around the Kyoshi Warrior’s, soothing her. Suki relaxed beside her.

 

“Of course,” Suki answered. Ty Lee flashed her friend a grin as she went with her wife to the bedroom.

 

• * * * * * * * *

 

The help Azula had referred to happened to be their erstwhile friends. Suki was thrilled to see Tsung and Ying, their own child in tow with the royal triplets. Zirin and her lover had evidently opted to help and Zirin paused, braid over one shoulder and one of the girls riding her piggy-sheep back style.  
“Suki!” Ying called. Her young daughter, a bright-eyed six-year-old was put into her mate’s arms and she bounded to give the Kyoshi warrior a hug. Suki hugged her back and Toph was glad to feel her chi spike happily.   
“Everyone’s having kids it seems,” Toph said by way of greeting. Tsung bounced her child and swung her up to one shoulder easily.  
“Ever thought about giving it a shot?” she asked. Toph’s eyebrow raised high.

 

“Uhm….” She blushed to think about the woman she wanted. Toph blushed.  
“Oh, leave her alone, she’s playing the field,” Suki teased. Toph blushed and turned her face to her bangs hid her eyes. Suki had no idea her feelings….   
The party moved toward the adjoining beach where Toph could feel several chi signatures.  
Toph could smell the sharp sting of fire as benders worked their craft. Whether in combat or practice, she couldn’t tell. Suki guided her over the lumpy landscape and Toph shook her head to clear it of the fuzzy feeling her feet gave her from the beach.  
“Stance stronger! Get back in line,” Azula called. She was moving among a few lines of young men and women, firebenders all by the look of them. Azula’s pups were transfixed by their sire as she got the bender’s attention. The six-year olds were watching their sire with wide eyes and two of the pups escaped Ty Lee’s grasp to stand at attention beside their sire and Azula allowed it, giving a smirk down to them. The third wriggled in Ty Lee’s lap before darting forward to join her sisters.

 

 

As Azula began a firebending kata, Suki noted the three girls followed her example. Two of the girls surged small blasts of blue fire at the proper intervals, but the third didn’t. Perhaps she was a non-bender; but either way, her form was even better than her sisters. Toph sprawled beside Ty Lee, Tsung and Ying. Their daughter patted her arm curiously and the earthbender allowed it.  
“So, how’s the island life treating you?” she asked by way of trying to keep up appearances. Tsung and Ying assured her their life was well and their friendship with Ty Lee and her family helped. Suki was glad to hear it. Toph felt a bead of sweat coil down her spine beneath her tunic. She sat up straight.  
“Is it always this hot?” she muttered.  
“We should head into the water later,” Suki teased. Toph raised an eyebrow in interest.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said. Ty Lee giggled.

 

“We have a private strip of beach if you want to try it out.”  
“That sounds about right,” Suki teased. Toph felt her face enflame.  
“Sure.”  
“Great, it’s decided.”

 

Toph had no idea what Suki had just decided but her alpha instincts felt amped. Her inner thoughts were telling her to take what was being offered. But later.

 

o * * * * * *

 

Azula ran her students hard. She seemed to bask in the hot sun, barely sweating at all. Her pups kept up at her dogged pace, going through form after form with the students. When a few miles jog had been added to the end of the lesson, Suki was startled to see the triplets picking up small limbs counterbalanced with small weights. She hoped it wasn’t too heavy for them.  
Age or not, the pups were getting off light. The firebenders all picked up fallen tree branches hacked to large pieces, struggling to jog under the extra weight. Ty Lee gave her mate a slight nod of her head and Azula gave her a fierce smirk. They had had to fight to come to a compromise over what their pups could handle at this age. Azula could have handled more at age six. But she had had to realize through her mate’s ministrations that her father’s lesson plan was too hard for most.

 

She had survived. But Ty Lee wanted their pups to have a better upbringing. Ministrations, and lots of shouting and finally a shared sexual release. That hadn’t come easy. Ty Lee had used her flexibility to counter her reach and Azula had found herself downed in more than one moment. After, laying in a pile of limbs, still joined and panting for breath, did they come to a compromise more in the middle concerning their progeny.   
And then some.  
Azula jogged beside her pups, helping lift one end of Nozomi’s stick with one hand. She did this for all the pups as they went and when they all staggered back home, Ty Lee was waiting with heated towels to rub down her pup’s legs. Suki was astonished how docile Azula was, helping rub down her pups, and taking a turn for a leg massage herself. Ty Lee was tireless in caring for her family. 

 

“You guys know how to treat a guest,” Toph commented to Azula. After a short bath, she was dressed in airy clean garments. Azula leaned against the bark of a half-felled tree on the beach, watching her firebender students approach their house. Often, they paid homage to her tutelage, bringing meals and gifts. It looked to be the beginning of a large community meal.  
Toph could smell fried pork-cow and she licked her lips.  
“Often we are besieged with company. I have to steal my mate away for my own time,” Azula rumbled. Toph’s chest ached as she searched to pick out Suki’s chi signature across the beach. She relaxed when she located her, her bare feet digging into the hot sand.  
Azula regarded the blind earthbender with a wry smile she couldn’t see. “I know what it’s like.”  
“What what is like?”

 

“To want something that is right before you. Take it. That’s my advice,” Azula rumbled. Toph’s lips quirked up in a smile.  
“I intend to, Azula.”  
“Good. Now then….”  
Before she could speak further, a whirl of pink tackled her to the sand. Toph blinked as she made out a frenzied whirl of chi indicating Azula’s mate was on top of her, pressing kisses across her face.  
Azula enjoyed it so Toph tried to ignore them.

 

“What was that for?” Azula murmured into Ty Lee’s lips. Her mate smoothed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her longingly.  
“I felt how sad you were….for just a moment….I love you.”  
“I love you….”  
If Toph was surprised to hear her ardent declaration even in a muttered breath, she ignored it. She could feel Suki coming closer. She angled her face toward the woman’s, listening. She giggled.  
“Ying and Tsung are doing fine. Have we ‘seen’ our fill? I could use for some relaxation.”

 

Toph grinned. “Let’s do it.”

 

• * * * * * * *

 

 

Toph nervously disrobed. Azula and Ty lee had led them to their private hot springs on their strip of land. It was shielded from view by three high rocky walls. She had been given a simple robe in the house and it felt strange to trek across the tricksy sand toward the bathing area.  
At least Suki was similarly under dressed. She waited at the pool side and Toph could tell when she was naked and easing in by the sigh she let out. Toph flushed to herself. She coughed, toeing sand carefully.  
“Hot enough?”  
“It is at that.” Suki’s tone was teasing. “Undress.”

 

 

Toph smirked as she eased her robe open. Her shift was halfway coming, and she let Suki get a good look. “Did Sokka put up with this mouthiness? I wonder.”  
“Just get in here!” Suki said. From the hitch in her tone, Toph knew she was flustered at seeing her. Toph eased in, letting the warm water seep into her muscles. Blood rushed between her legs and Toph sighed. Easy now….. “And he liked anything I did.”  
“Good man,” Toph grunted. She didn’t want to keep talking about Sokka. A splash beside her and finally Toph was brought closer to Suki who trailed her wet fingers along her strong shoulders.  
“I’d rather not talk about him. Did I thank you for coming with me here?”  
Toph was beginning to feel lightheaded. She swallowed. “No?”  
“That’s right, I didn’t.” Suki’s hand roamed down Toph’s back, feeling shifting musculature. “How shall I thank you?”

 

 

Toph growled. She chased after Suki in the natural tub, sloshing hot water as she went. When she pressed Suki up against the edge, she was pleased to feel smooth arms and legs wind around her. Warm flesh pushed against her now erect length and Toph gasped as Suki rubbed against it.  
“You keep teasing me. Sukes….you keep pushing me.” Toph smiled against Suki’s throat, feeling her harsh intake of breath. “I think you need to be reminded…..you are desired…..”  
Suki shivered in her arms and Toph held onto her, hands soothing over her damp hair. This was all going so fast, but her instincts told her this was good. In fact, her inner alpha was roaring, urging her to take the woman writhing against her. The omega’s scent told her all good things so Toph pressed her advantage.  
When Suki’s hands went low along her hip and curved to cup her length, it was Toph’s turn to gasp. She shook, momentarily stunned by the omega’s clear indication of what she wanted.

 

“I think I know that…”  
When Suki’s legs wrapped around her waist, Toph pushed her back hard against the rock wall of the natural hot tub. When she entered Suki, her amped feelings and lust made her surge and spasm too soon. She was barely inside when she spent and Toph’s biceps trembled beneath Suki’s hands as she gasped for breath.  
Suki trailed nipping kisses along her jaw and throat. When she reached her lips, the passionate kiss pressed on her stole Toph’s breath. Suki clenched her length and she began to harden again.  
“I’m….” Toph gasped. Suki shushed her.

 

“It’s okay….I didn’t think you were that eager….”  
Toph growled, pushing her up against the wall and thrusting into her. The water sloshed around them. “I’ll show you eager…”

 

The gasps she pulled from Suki’s mouth spurned Toph on. Suki knew Toph was eager to prove her stamina in the wake of her first orgasm and she let her.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Want to see more? Drop a review! Stay strong, lovelies.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely pen  
>  1/21/2019


	4. In Republic City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Omega and alphaverse stuff. Suki’s with Toph. Deal with it! :P

The door rapped once, then twice more in hard succession.  
Toph grinned to herself. She made her way to the door of her apartment and opened it. The woman on the other side pushed rapidly in, more as not to be seen, as to be closer to her. Her lips were taken in a hungry kiss and Toph barely had time to kick the door closed. Suki pressed her up against the opposite wall, grinding up against the length of her body.  
“I take it Zuko gave you time off,” Toph teased when their lips parted. Suki patted her cheek hard and let her go. She giggled when Toph ambled after her, wrapping her arms around her middle. “Get back here….”

 

“To oversee Aang’s work with the council and the new city,” Suki giggled. She laid her hands over Toph’s strong arms and squeezed. “And to see you…. Congratulations, Chief.”  
“I didn’t ask for this,” Toph complained lightly. But Suki turned in her arms to move her hands over her unbuttoned uniform jacket, fingers tracing over her badge.   
“But your metalbenders are the best team for keeping the peace. You keep everyone in line,” Suki admitted. She leaned up and kissed her longingly. “And I’m proud of you.”  
Toph’s heart did a funny stuttering as she coughed and tried to clear her throat. “Yeah well, someone has to keep the idiots in line.”

 

“You do that.” A harsh slap to her cheek had Toph growling. Suki moved away from her and removed her heavy cloak. She was wearing a green tunic and brown trousers, far from her usual Kyoshi Warrior garb. Toph knew, for the fabric was smoother under her fingers. “When do we get to see Aang and his family?”  
“Sugar Queen’s got ‘im locked down. You can see him tomorrow,” Toph said idly. Suki giggled as she was picked up into the earthbender’s arms.   
“You’re insatiable.”  
“Your fault.”  
“Show me.”

 

Toph was eager to take her to the back bedroom and do so.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

Toph woke in the middle of the night needing to pee and badly. She climbed out of the rumpled covers, a quick pass of her hand not finding her lover. Just what were they? Anytime they met up, there was a lot of physical affirmation. And that was fine with Toph’s alpha ego. She hopped into the washroom and took care of things as quickly as possible.  
A quick pass through her apartment located Suki on the kitchen counter, snacking on some dumplings. Toph gave a grin in the dim light. She could feel her fluttering chi and walked in, hand outstretched. She made contact with the firm hot flesh of her lover’s thigh and worked her way up to her back.

 

“Here,” Suki said, and part of a dumpling was put into her mouth. Toph laughed and chewed. Jam squished in her mouth. A pass of her hand over Suki’s back found the fabric of a silky robe. Toph tried to unsubtly work it loose as she leaned against the counter. “Ah ah, I’m snacking! You burn a lot of calories.”  
Toph flexed her biceps, unperturbed at her own nudity. “Give me another dumpling, we have more to go.”  
Suki giggled and the sound was music to her ears. Toph accepted another treat from her lover’s hand, nipping her fingertip teasingly as she did. It had been months since their first joining and each time Suki came to her was a joy in itself. Toph had no idea how Suki felt aside from the pure physical ecstasy they shared. She was sure she was in love with her and had been for years.

 

At least Sokka was keeping his distance from the Fire Nation and Suki. Whenever she came to the blossoming Republic City, they stayed away from any place Sokka might go. Let Twinkle Toes have all the fun of that side of bureaucracy. At least she still got to bust heads on the street.  
But tomorrow may be damaging to their erstwhile relationship. Toph had to report to the city’s council with Aang and Katara, and she knew Sokka would be there. With Suki visiting….well, it was going to be an annoying encounter, she was sure. Suki did not want to be with him, and her alpha’s pride wanted to keep her at her side.  
“What are you thinking?” Suki asked softly. She ran a hand through Toph’s bangs. Toph coughed.

 

“Nothing much. Come here.” A quick pass of her hands told Toph Suki had put the snacks down and she picked her up in her arms. Suki’s giggles rang throughout the apartment as she walked back to the bedroom. Depositing Suki on the bed, Toph prowled after her, stripping her robe.  
“Did you need something?” Suki giggled against her ear as her arms and legs wound around Toph. The earthbender growled.

 

“Always so coy. Stop playing,” she smirked in the dim light. Suki’s hand ran up the back of her neck and pulled her head down for a kiss. Toph melted against her.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Toph tapped one bare foot on the floor. She could pick out the council member’s chi signatures, and Sokka’s was as roiling as ever. It was more whining than rapturous and with Suki nearby her, it made Toph cringe.  
She touched Suki’s hand and was relieved when the Kyoshi Warrior squeezed back. “Are you sure you want to go in? I can take you to Aang and Katara’s after….”  
“I’ll be fine. I’m just here to watch for Zuko’s sake,” Suki said. Toph felt the old flare of unease regarding her old friend and resolved to stay strong. Omegas didn’t like whiny bits in their mates, and she didn’t want to scare her erstwhile bed partner off. 

 

Bad enough Sokka was whiny as it was. Toph straightened her spine and stalked through the double doors. A line of metalbenders followed her in, their breastplates gleaming. Toph herself preferred not to wear the helmet as not many could hope to get the drop on her. Not when she could feel everyone around her through their vibrations as a true earthbender should. She allowed a small smirk when Aang chirped a greeting and Katara pulled a chair out for her. Toph took the chair and gestured to her metalbenders to line the room.  
“Thanks,” she drawled. “Suki came with to watch the proceedings.”  
Immediately, a flare of hope welled up from Sokka’s chi so potent that it made Toph grind her back teeth together. She had to literally fight all her instincts to keep from slamming her own chi against his.  
“We didn’t know you’d be here today, Suki! We gotta have dinner,” Katara promised. Suki laughed lightly and Toph tried not to strain to hear more of her lover’s voice. She clenched her fists on her knees under the table.

 

“We will! I can’t wait to see your children again,” Suki called.  
“Bumi’s three and Kya’s walking,” Aang said excitedly. Pride at being a sire was in every word and Toph had to concede her friends were doing well.  
“I can’t wait!” Suki said. That put a new thought into Toph’s mind. Was her lover wanting children of her own? A strange thought indeed but one that began to take root in her mind. It wasn’t like Zuko was going to give her that want, despite Suki’s feelings about him….  
‘But she’s with me. Isn’t she?’ Fear was unbecoming of an earthbender and a metalbender yet it began to yawn within her chest. Toph exhaled. She blinked milky white eyes as a gavel sounded. Apparently one of the other council members, a delegate from the Earth Kingdom, had come prepared to take order.

 

“Order! Order, please! Can we please begin?” the old man wheezed. Aang acquiesced. The motions were trivial matters over crime reports through the growing districts of the small city. Toph made mental notes of which patrols to take, but an interesting report of a blood bender trying to garner acolytes in the Southern Water Tribe district held all of Katara’s attention. Toph searched with her chi and found Suki patient and waiting.   
The alpha pride in Toph approved. But she wanted to get out of this room and out of her clothes and back to comfortable moments in her bedroom. The small spike of interest in Suki’s chi told her she’d captured the omega’s attention. Toph allowed herself a small smile.  
As the meeting wrapped up, Katara loudly proclaiming that blood bending would be banned, Toph pushed her chair back. Sokka hurried to waylay her and Toph grunted, shoving his arm off her.

 

“Get off me,” she complained. More than irritability at being jostled was in her tone concerning her old friend. The beta didn’t hear it.  
“Suki’s here! She didn’t send letter….is it only cause of Zuko? Or is it something else?” he asked excitedly. Toph stomped one foot and made him jump back a few inches at least by the jolt of earth.  
Toph crossed her arms. “Did it ever occur to her she came for business? And you shouldn’t bother her with your break up. She wanted it, Sokka!”  
Well, it was the truth. Hearing the sharp exhale of dismay from her friend made her feel alittle guilty. A little. 

 

“I know! I won’t bother her….I’ll just say hi. I won’t bother her, geez,” Sokka breathed. Toph nodded and punched his shoulder. The hiss of pain was pleasing to her ears.  
“Don’t bother her,” she warned. “I gotta get my men in line.” As she headed to her metalbenders, Toph told herself to stay the course. She could feel Sokka tripping all over himself and she knew Suki was over it. She remembered that morning and how Suki had trembled as she slid between the cradle of her thighs. Her moans were soft and vulnerable and Toph had held her with strong hands. She needn’t worry.  
It still didn’t mean that she wasn’t looking for her. Toph signaled her men and women in uniform to pair off and patrol the city. They’d report back to their small headquarters that served as a center for their policing activity. So unlike her to settle in with he ways of the law as she got older. But Aang was right. It got results and she could get behind that.

 

As Toph patrolled the streets, accepting the odd call her way she kept her senses honed. Picking apart energy signatures, she found the one she was looking for.  
“Hey.” Toph propped against the wall, leaning above her lover. Suki laughed and a smile was in her tone. Toph was glad to hear it.  
“Hey.”  
“Did he bother you?”  
“No.”  
Toph trailed a hand down Suki’s arm. Their fingers met and clasped.   
“Want me to beat him up?”  
“No, Toph, it’s fine.”  
“Good.” Toph coughed, looking away.  
“If I asked you to go away with me….would you?”

 

“Huh?” Toph asked. Her mind spun. “That trip to Ember Island wasn’t enough for you?”  
“Not where you’re concerned.” Toph had to blush at the sultry tone in her lover’s voice. She tapped one bare foot on the ground. “I wanted to see the Kyoshi shrine at home and show you around.”  
“I’ll feel out the way,” Toph offered. She wondered why her lover wanted her to go to Kyoshi Island. Was she….the feeling that her lover wanted her for more than mating made her chest puff out with pride.  
“Good. I’ll send word when. If you want to go.” Here Suki sounded shy almost. Toph lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.   
“Gladly, Sukes.”

 

“I love it when you call me that.”  
“So…see you at Aang and Katara’s?”  
“Sure. Be on time for dinner.”

 

“Yes, dear,” Toph teased. Her shoulder was smacked. She turned and leaned down to kiss Suki. The woman’s lips parted against hers.

 

* * * * * *

 

Dinner at their friend’s was fine. Toph found herself keeping their relationship a secret, and she didn’t know why. More for Suki’s sake. She was just following her example, really. And Katara’s connection to her ex probably made them keep quiet. Toph sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.  
Aang’s children, a toddler named Bumi and a baby named Kya, were good company. Even if Bumi kept trying to climb up on her shoulders. Suki’s giggled as Toph juggled the giggling boy down and into her arms soothed her spirits.  
“Son, come sit here by me,” Aang said. He gusted the child across the table on a wave of air and Bumi giggled loudly. 

 

“How are you doing, Suki? Is life at the Fire palace treating you right?” Katara asked. She cradled Kya against her shoulder. Suki smiled when the baby was placed in her arms.   
“Everyone’s fine. Zuko’s daughter is getting big,” Suki smiled. Toph heard the inflections in her tone. Was she still sad about his rebuffing her? She’d have to distract her later. In fact, she’d make a point of it.  
“There was a thing about that, with Princess Izumi. I just hope Ty Lee is doing well with Azula,” Aang sighed. Katara leaned to rub his knee under the table. Bumi leaned up, clutching both of his parents by the shoulder.  
“With the Kyoshi Warriors there, Zuko can rest easy,” Toph offered. The pulse of chi from her lover was reassuring.  
“Thanks, Toph.”  
“Welcome.”

 

“I hope you’ll visit when the island is finished. We’re having it built for my new temple,” Aang said excitedly. The small house they were all residing in was on the edge of the growing city, but apparently more secure plans were in the works. Suki exclaimed about that and Toph found herself nodding.  
“I can’t protect you guys if all your corners are accessible. An island is best,” she said. Aang sighed.  
“I hoped peace would be absolute after the end of the War. But there will always be dissenters everywhere.”  
“Don’t take it so hard, Aang,” Katara urged. “It’s just how people are. We did the best we could. The world IS at peace.”

 

Suki was glad to see her friend brighten. With his wife and two children at his side, it was a good thing to see.  
Toph straightened her shoulders. “And my teams will help keep crime at a minimum. We WILL make this place an example.”  
“Hear hear,” Katara cheered. She reached to clink her glass against Toph’s, who started at the sudden gesture. Aang leaned forward with his glass and Suki laughed, leaning also. 

The clink of glasses was a boost to the spirits.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Like it, do that review thing, let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Pen 3/23/2019


	5. Traveling Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender.” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Further we go with Toph and Suki :P I like this pairing, it’s kinda rare to see. Drop a review if you like also.

Toph panted, smiling around Suki’s shoulder. Her teeth were embedded around her bare shoulder, biting hard as she came. Suki whined and arched beneath her, lifting her hips to try and take her even deeper but they were as joined as they could be. Toph had slipped her knot this time, tying the both of them together and they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Toph trembled as she rested on one knee, the sheets damp and sticky beneath them. Her strong hand curled around Suki’s belly, holding her up against her as they trembled through their shared aftershocks.  
“Well,” Toph panted against her. She lapped at the bite mark she’d left. Not a true mating mark but still….. her blood surged hot again as those thoughts kept her erect. Suki gasped as she rolled her hips against her upturned rear. “Are you satisfied this time?”

 

“Are….you?” Suki whined. She aimed a glance over her shoulder. Toph blinked milky white eyes in her general direction but she gave her a tired grin all the same. Suki clutched around her alpha’s cock, savoring the stretch as they were tied. She was thinking of Toph as more her alpha, but wordlessly, Toph had not marked her with a mating bite. She knew she’d need to say something about that….one day. She had no idea how Toph felt about all this aside from the fun they had physically.   
Toph herself had been surprised that Suki had timed her current visit with her heat. Or her heat had been pushed along by her presence. Toph wasn’t going to complain. She eased them onto their sides and Toph kept her strong arm around Suki’s middle, trailing her fingers up and down her belly and between her breasts. Suki giggled, and the soft gasps she gave as their slowly rolling hips gave more soft aftershocks made Toph’s heart swell.  
Suki sighed when Toph finally slipped from her, their tie deflated at last. She rolled on her back and hugged onto her alpha with her arms and legs. Toph grinned and settled against her. The way she traced stray hairs from Suki’s face with one fingertip touched Suki. She was glad that Toph couldn’t see the look on her face then.  
“Hmmm….want some more brandy?” Toph asked. Suki kissed her shoulder. 

 

“Sounds like you want more,” she said. Toph nodded. She pushed sweaty bangs out of her eyes and yawned.  
“Be right back,” she said. And Suki had to let her go. Toph staggered off the bed and almost collapsed. Suki giggled. She wasn’t the only one who couldn’t feel her legs quite properly yet.  
Toph made her way to the private garden of her apartment and Suki heard small jolts of earth as Toph bent the ground back where she stored her bottles of liquor in a cool deep hole. She stumbled back in. Toph had taken to cutting her hair short, although her bangs would always be a tangled mess. Suki found she liked the look.

 

Toph collapsed on the edge of the bed and offered the bottle to her bedmate. Suki sat up and accepted, taking a draw from the bottle. She set the bottle on the bedside table when she noticed Toph’s even breathing. Suki ran a hand along the alpha’s strong shoulder and covered her with a corner of the sheets that wasn’t wet. She giggled when Toph got hold of her in her sleep, pinning her at her side. Instead of being too much, it was just right. Suki leaned in and kissed Toph’s eyelids, watching her face twitch in her sleep. Toph kicked her dirt-covered feet and Suki noted the chief of police always had a bit of unkemptness to her, whether it was her feet or her rumpled hair. She was a mess.

 

But Suki would take the mess.

 

• * * * * ** * *

• 

Suki kept her gaze on the far wall, her thoughts very far away.  
Zuko recognized that look more and more. Each time Suki came back from visiting the budding Republic City as his proxy of sorts, she was distant and obviously thinking over good times. Zuko wished he could have returned her feelings, but past was past and if she’d found someone, he was glad for her. Zuko stopped, cloak flowing and leaned against the same railing alongside the Kyoshi warrior leader.  
“Suki,” he said gently. Suki blinked. She gave the Fire Lord a sheepish smile.  
“Sorry, my lord. Is there something you wanted?”  
“Not as the Fire lord,” Zuko admonished lightly. He gave a light grin to his friend. “Or with you as my proxy. I take it you had a good trip. You always seem to come back a few steps happier.”

 

Suki blushed. Memories of her heat-filled days and passion-filled nights sprang to her mind and she gave a nervous grin back.  
“I did….I do.”  
“Is there anyone worth noting?” Zuko nudged. Suki was glad when he gently elbowed her in a friendly manner.  
But still, Suki kept a clamp around her lover’s identity. Nobody in their group knew. And while Toph hadn’t named their relationship, she couldn’t make assumptions. Not without the metalbender’s chief consent. It was agonizing. But everytime she visited, when Suki showed up on her apartment door, Toph yanked her in and embraced her.  
Later that day, Suki and a few chief of her Kyoshi Warriors were called in by Lord Zuko. There had been reports of skirmishs in the distant regions of the Erath Kingdom. Earth King Kuei’s and Avatar Aang’s letters had come within an hour of each other, asking for their friends to help form a team and travel to the far edge of the continent to bring the brigands to heel.

 

And somehow, Suki knew Toph would be chosen. She cleared her voice. Sine there were a few lords in attendance with this council, she showed deference for Zuko’s rank.  
“Fire Lord, it is apparent our combined teams need the best forces. I nominate myself. Ming will command the Kyoshi Warriors at your side in my absence.”  
Her warriors murmured behind her, but it was Zuko’s face she focused on. The Fire Lord gave a small frown, but it was her friend’s voice that answered.  
“Are you sure, Suki? We can send more of your warriors with you. A few teams of my firebenders and imperial soldiers.”  
“Your firebenders and soldiers will be wanted,” Suki nodded. “But just me for the Kyoshi warriors.”

 

“Suki, we can help…” The whispers came behind her. The lords murmured together behind their hands. Zuko cleared his throat and waved a hand for silence of the small room.  
“Captain Suki, I will send you with my men and women. Report to me of the battles to come and hopefully a peaceful end can be achieved for the Earth Kingdom’s sake.”  
“Hear hear, my lord!” one of the younger lords rapped the table in agreement. His elder peers frowned at him.

 

But Suki got her wish. The next day, she left by lizard back with a retinue of firebenders and soldiers she didn’t know very well.

 

• * * * * * * 

 

“Well, nice digs you got here.”

 

Suki looked up from a map and flung it on the table. Toph was between the entrance flaps of her large tent, grinning at her. She was dressed in her metalbender breastplate and uniform, but her stride was flippant as she dashed the tent flaps closed with one hand and strode toward her.  
“Toph!” Suki barely had time to say her name before the alpha was on her, lifting her by the hips and settling her on top of the table, surging across her for a proper kiss. As the alpha surged against her, hips roiling and pushing between her spreading thighs, a stray thought flitted through Suki’s passion-fueled brain. Toph was quite younger. At the height of her game so to speak. She could have any pick of omegas or even betas, in Republic City, here, anywhere, really. And she wanted her, was pushing to get at her, trying to take off their clothing across a pile of Zuko’s maps of the Earth Kingdom continent.  
Toph grinned against Suki’s throat as she struggled to find the clasps of her Kyoshi warrior’s uniform. “Damn, these things are too heavy!”

 

Suki laughed. The kiss she pressed to Toph’s mouth was affectionate. “Don’t we have to greet your team?”  
“Later.” Toph’s hands were impatient, tugging and tearing at the hidden clasps. When she stood upright, bare feet coiling into the tent floor, Suki noted the bulge between her thighs. She did nothing to hide it, certain of her reception. And Suki was ready to welcome her into her embrace, her thighs widening. She clasped the edge of the table with both hands. “Right now, you. And me. In you. Now.”  
Suki would have giggled at the alpha’s one-track mind but then she was taken in a deep kiss that was so masterful she was left gasping, breasts heaving as she was stripped steadily.  
“Please,” she mumbled into the top of Toph’s head. The metalbender chuckled against her breast. The sharp bite she left at the top of the globe of flesh made Suki arch.  
“Anytime you want,” Toph murmured. There was a flash of tenderness across her face but then lust grabbed hold of them again. Suki’s lower belly roiled, wanting more of the alpha and inside her. She craved it and the weeks apart seemed distant now.

 

Toph relished the feel of Suki’s bare flesh beneath her hands. Again, and again she mapped her curves with her palms. When Suki reached to unlace her and free her shift, she smiled and took what the Kyoshi Warrior was offering. If she didn’t have Suki’s heart, she at least had her body. And she would take her for both their sakes. When Toph entered her, Suki arched on top of the table, clutching at her hips with her thighs. Toph was surprised when gentle hands framed her jaw. She was pulled down for a deep kiss as their hips began moving.

 

“Take….this off!” Suki giggled. She groaned as her nipples hardened against her lover’s breastplate. Toph snapped her fingers and the hinges of the breastplate opened and she shrugged it off, then her under shirt. When their bare flesh touched, both sighed together. Toph hitched Suki’s leg higher around her waist and sped up her thrusts.

 

• * * * * * * * 

 

“Chief Beifong.”

 

Several of Zuko’s soldiers bowed their heads in respect to her and Toph flashed a grin to no one. After leaving Suki’s tent, anyone with a nose could sense what had happened between them, but they were among a team that had no intimate ties with the old Gaang. They were known only by reputation and none of them would tell or care if they were noted to be together. The atmosphere, despite the fighting that was bound to happen, was oddly freeing.  
Toph tilted her head back smelling smoke across the distance. Suki stalked beside her and Toph had to refrain from biting off the beta’s head that asked her for their current plan. What was wrong with her, Suki knew how to handle herself….  
“This is a local gang who refuse to answer to the Earth King’s forces. We’re to try to…. Negotiate.”  
Toph nodded. She squeezed Suki’s shoulder, offering her strength. “And if they toss it back like I know they will, we’ll handle it.”

 

A few of the imperial soldiers cheered and so did the five metalbenders she’d brought. Suki noted they were newer students, people that had never met her before. The more senior of her metalbenders that were on her police force had been left behind obviously.  
“Sifu, should we…” one of her students crept closer and Toph actually growled. Suki smelled so good and smelled of both of them that her instincts urged her to defend her claim. As much as a claim she had without a mating mark. The sudden helplessness at the lack of a bite filled Toph with a fury that the young beta did not really deserve. Sort of. He WAS standing close to her lover.  
“Well then,” Suki said, gaining her attention. “Let’s bring the first message to the gang.”  
Toph nodded, placated when Suki’s hand ran down her bare forearm. She shuddered when Suki spread her soothing chi over hers. Without a mating mark, she was a riotous mess. Even after their first fuck after several weeks, she was still coiled tightly.

 

The negotiations did not go well. They had taken to shouting across half a field and when the leader outright cursed Suki, Toph stomped a foot and aimed a rock across the way and into the outlaw’s mouth. A fracas began, and when Suki drew her sword to join in, Toph stayed doggedly at her side.  
They were able to subdue and arrest some of the gang, but several had fallen back into the mountains. Toph growled to herself as the firebenders manacled the men and women by the wrist. She snapped a finger and secured the arms of another of the alphas whose stink made her growl.

 

It seemed everyone was looking at Suki, friend or foe. “Get up!” Toph snapped. She kicked the alpha until he got the word. He gave a sneer toward Suki. The irrational rage that filled Toph surprised her. But Suki gave her a soft look and she restrained herself. Somewhat.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Toph pushed into Suki’s tent and gave a low growl. The firebenders that were conferring with her lover immediately wrapped it up and left, bowing their heads politely as they went.  
Suki opened her collar and leaned back against the map table, heavy robes flaring. “You’ve been very alpha this trip, Toph.”  
“I have every right to,” Toph snapped. Their first brief battle was fast and quick. Only a few of the earthbenders were arrested and held hostage in one of the tents with some of the imperial soldiers. The rest had fled into caves in the mountains.  
Toph’s chi coiled out and ran up and down her body’s energy signature, seeking out her body. Well, technically. Her jaw ached to hold Suki’s throat between her teeth and leave her mark. She had dreamed about it before this trip. When she came closer, fingers skimming along her lover’s shoulder, she found her collar opened. Toph’s blood boiled. “Don’t I? You’re one to talk.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Suki said, before Toph had taken her lips into another kiss. Her arms twined around Toph’s neck and the alpha was lifting her against her solid body. The next time was on the tent floor, scattered among stray pillows from Suki’s bedding. Toph buried her face into the fabric of the tent, her loud gasps erupting beside her partner’s shoulder. Suki stroked the short hairs at the base of her neck softly.  
“You’ve staked your claim. Can you work with the others now?” Suki teased. Toph lifted her head and growled. She was pleased when Suki gasped and waited beneath her. She gave a testing pump of her hips again.

 

“I’ll stake my claim if…..when…you need….it….” Toph growled. There was nothing for it, Suki’s scent was so good, she felt half drugged. Being inside her was even better. With each stroke of her cock, she could write her scent all over her. And Suki wanted it, clutching at her with trembling thighs, hands trailing up and down her back.  
Dinner was delivered and Toph brought it in to her reclining omega. But after they ate and before anything else good could happen, Suki was ill. She had to rush out of the tent in her short under shirt, to wretch and get out the meal. Toph bounded after her, concerned. She didn’t care about her nakedness as she crouched beside her partner, patting her back gently.  
“You okay?” she asked. Suki nodded. She had felt slightly dizzy traveling here but had put it off to the excitement of the journey and knowing she would see her lover again. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

 

“I just need to lie down….” She blushed noticing Toph’s nakedness. A few of the soldiers gaped at them then turned away. She let Toph help support her weight back inside the tent. Suki flopped onto other bedding and curled up in a blanket. “I’m sorry, I wanted to do more…..I don’t see you so often.”  
Toph smiled against her shoulder.

 

“It’s fine….”

 

• * * * * * * 

 

• 

Even after infiltrating the boss’s cave in the mountains, Suki was not fine. The fighting went on two more weeks. Toph was overly concerned over Suki’s health. She was hungry one moment, vomiting it up later in the day. She couldn’t seem to regain her equilibrium. And Toph had taken to sitting out any fighting to take care of her. Her student metalbenders braved the battles with the imperial soldiers but even they came back complaining of more insurgents peeling out of caves to halt their progress.  
Suki protested at first, but she was so pale and sick she could only accept her lover’s help. Toph let her lean on her strength as she walked her back to their tent. Toph stopped her lover and picked her up in her arms, ducking into the tent. She laid her on their bedding. After feeling for a moment, Toph found the nearby bowl of water and wrung a cloth out in it. She settled the cool cloth over Suki’s brow.  
Her lover touched her arm, stroking her.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she was saying again. Toph quieted her with a kiss to the brow. Suki blushed.  
“It’s not your fault you’re sick. It’s really not going away anytime soon, so we need to get you a healer. Don’t worry, Sukes. I’m just glad to see you again.” Tophi’s voice was all gruff, but there was a concerned look on her features. Suki nodded, though Tophi couldn’t see it.  
“I think I need one….. I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered. Tophi leaned to pull the covers over her shivering lover.  
“Me too,” Toph agreed and Suki was filled with a flush of warmth. Toph was glad to be with her. Even though they hadn’t lain together in over a week. She was right to come, Toph felt just right….   
The reports from their companions later that day was at least better, taking the worst of their day of battling her sudden illness. A leader of the bandits had been captured and Toph pushed into the tent they held him in to help with the interrogation. After bending small rocks at his face to push him along, the metalbender left her students in charge with the soldiers and rushed to help her lover.

 

Suki was laying on her side, picking listlessly at a plate of dried meat and an apple. Toph knelt beside her and reached for the food by feel. Her hand closed over the apple and she took a crisp bite. Suki swallowed, trying to still her roiling belly.  
“Can I get you anything? Whatever you’d like,” Tophi said. Suki hugged her middle, laying on her side.  
“If the soldiers are making soup….I’ll take some of that,” she guessed. Toph nodded.  
“I’ll make sure Zuko’s fire boys start that. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Suki had to smile at her lover’s glib tone. But when she came back, Suki pushed herself to sit up, helping her lover off with her breastplate. Toph shrugged her outer armor off and settled back with her lover in her trousers and tunic. She crossed one bare foot over her knee as her lover pressed into her side.  
“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Toph said in wonder. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us to the next village tomorrow. I’ll carry you the whole way if I have to.”  
“I can ride, I’ll try,” Suki murmured. Tophi nodded. She found herself stroking her lover’s shoulder-length hair absently. This was the longest visit they’d had since becoming lovers in the past few months. It was too bad Suki wasn’t feeling so good now, but Toph was oddly calm with their situation. 

 

** * * * * * * *

 

The old woman made a point of giving Suki a full body exam, asking her to undress. Tophi could feel her lover’s chi roil in nervousness as she did so. She crossed her strong arms, huffing a lock of hair out of her face.  
“You did well to come to me,” the woman said. Her hands ran over Suki’s breasts and belly. Suki a small gasp and Tophi took a step forward, one fist raised. “How long have you been unable to keep your meals down?”  
“Over a week. I felt kind of strange for two now though,” Suki guessed. The woman nodded. She gave a grin to the metalbender who could not see her mirth.  
“I can prescribe a drought of carry-me root,” the healer said. “But it will only help in the short run.”  
“Why’s that?” Suki wondered. The woman’s eyes sparkled.

 

“I should congratulate you and your young alpha. And you should mark each other for the child’s sake.”  
Toph’s spine stiffened at her words. She reached for Suki’s hand and found it. “What do you mean child?!”  
The woman laughed. “I’ve seen this so many times before. You’re at least six weeks along, young mother. Don’t eat anything overly spicy and try to get some rest, don’t let your alpha tire you out.”  
Toph flushed but it was over the news than the tip not to overly stimulate her lover. “Child…. Wow.”

 

Suki’s stomach dropped to her feet. She had no idea this would happen, but she had chosen to share her heat with the metalbender. Toph hadn’t protested all that much either and they had surrendered to their body’s instincts. And now they were stuck with the responsibility of what to do with it. Tears filled Suki’s eyes. She hadn’t imagined this and Toph may not want a family….  
But Toph surprised her by settling her free hand over her belly. It was still flat but roiling with her sickness that wasn’t just a virus after all. 

 

“What can I do for you both?” she asked. Suki gaped at her in surprise. A fierce smile spread Toph’s lips.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Like it, drop a review! More to come, of course.
> 
>  
> 
> Pen  
>  6/6/2019


	6. Kyoshi Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: The last Airbender.” Nathing.
> 
> Author’s notes: Into Suki’s pregnancy. Betcha can’t guess who their kid is :P Feel free to leave any comment or review.

“Come on,” Suki said gently. “My parents will be expecting us.”  
She leaned back in the carriage, one hand on her belly. Barely a bump could be seen, and Toph could find it every time she touched her lover. She lounged beside the Kyoshi Warrior, one foot hooked over her knee casually.   
“And I’m to be your traveling companion?” she asked somewhat testily. Suki was dancing a game of back and forth over their status. They still had no mating marks. Suki was carrying her child. And only when away from anyone that knew them, did she relax and hang on Toph’s every touch. It was starting to annoy her. Suki acted like being her lover was a lesser status for some reason. But moreover, as the time passed, it was becoming disconcerting.

 

Zuko’s soldiers and Toph’s student metalbenders had all been sent home two weeks ago. The days had passed in traveling and staying in highly pricey inns. They had shared touch and embrace, and Toph was startled when Suki’s belly began to protrude. Slightly now, but it would be bigger.  
“For now….” Suki bit her lip seeing the dart of anger passing over her lover’s face. She clasped her hand. “Please, until I get it sorted, don’t let them know. They’ll want to see I’m alright. Then we can go. I promise.”  
Toph huffed beside her. “FINE.” But when Suki took her hand, she clasped it firmly between her own. She was placated when Suki laid her head on her shoulder. When the carriage bounced to a halt, Toph almost growled when Suki lifted her head and pushed away from her. Gently but she was still putting space between them.  
“And I’ll need to visit the shrine as well….”

 

Toph didn’t need to ask which one. Kyoshi’s Shrine held all of the past Avatar’s artifacts and clothing and Toph knew it was important to her lover. “Of course, sugar lips.”  
Suki giggled at her and the pair were greeted by random villagers. Many hailed Suki, asking about the Kyoshi Warriors left at the Fire Nation royal palace. Suki laughed and answered questions while Toph waited, aloof beside her. She could read Suki’s aura easily and she was tired. Toph’s fists flexed. She wanted to urge everyone away, but this was where Suki had grown up. She’d have to wait and exercise some of Aang’s precious patience. And boy was it an exercise.  
“Suki!” A burly mustachioed man elbowed through the well-wishers and bodily hugged her. Toph tensed beside her, the earth rumbling under her feet, but Suki told her all was fine.  
“Dad! Toph, this is my dad. Dad, this is…my friend.”  
Toph almost winced openly. “Hi. Pleased ta meetcha.”

 

Soon her hand was pumped up and down and Toph had to fight her instincts to sock him with a rock. A woman came close, calling out for Suki and Toph was introduced to her mother as well. To say she felt rather uncomfortable was an understatement. What else could she say? ‘Hi, I knocked up your daughter and we’re not mated?’ THAT would have gone over well. And with half the village watching too.  
“We’re glad to see you, Suki!” her father laughed. Her mother took her arm and guided her toward the family home.  
“Why didn’t you come with the other Kyoshi Warriors?” she asked. Parents of the other warriors left behind milled around, then went about their business.  
Suki coughed. “Fire Lord Zuko asked our help in clearing out some bandits.”

 

“We got ‘em,” Toph added helpfully.  
“Well then! Let’s sit down and hear all about it.”

 

Toph tried not to sigh out loud.

 

• * * * * *

 

“Right here….this is her fan.”  
Toph let Suki guide her hand over a long object, her fingertips trying to be light. Kyoshi’s fan was a rare artifact of the past century, and the curator of the Kyoshi Shrine gave a moan of dismay as Suki let her friend lay hands on it.  
Toph chuckled beside her. “Long piece o’ work there.”  
“You should see her boots and clothes. She was a very tall lady.”  
Toph shrugged; she knew her lover meant it as a figure of speech. “Tall, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah. When Aang borrowed her clothing, it dwarfed him.”  
“Why do I imagine ‘borrow’ wasn’t the term you were going for?”  
“You know me so well, love.”  
Toph was glad to hear the euphemism. Suki’s parents were far from them and she was enjoying being with her lover even if she couldn’t put her hands all over her at present.   
“Your parents seem well.”  
“They are…” Suki squeezed her hand. “If you want to see your parents…”  
Toph laid her hand over hers. “Maybe. One day soon.”  
Suki was placated and they left the shrine, back out into the bright sunshine. Could she bring her lover to see her parents? They would welcome her, especially a child on the way. The thought gave Toph pause. They had been more accepting, especially when she did more “adult” things. Like becoming Chief of police. The happy letters she’d gotten surprised her. But maybe they saw it as settling down, becoming responsible.

 

“Please say we’re not staying at your folks tonight,” Toph murmured. She was soothed when Suki laced her chi through hers.   
“Not tonight. What I have in mind deserves some privacy.”  
Toph perked. “We could go to that inn in the next village.”  
“Yes. One with a hot springs hopefully.”  
Tophi’s blood boiled.   
“Yeeeeah, gotta get you to myself,” Toph teased. Really, her heart was pounding. The hot springs reminded her of their first time in the natural hot springs round Princess Azula’s home on Ember Island. Their first few times, really….  
The goodbyes to her parents took awhile longer. Toph waited as patiently as she could. In the carriage ride to the next village, Tophi cupped Suki’s jaw in her hand and leaned to kiss her. She pushed comforting feelings through her chi and was pleased when Suki melted into her. They traded soft and hot kisses back and forth. Toph was pleased when Suki’s hand settled over her thigh, rubbing upward.

 

“Feeling better, babe?” Toph grinned against her lips. Suki settled against her, lying her head along her shoulder.  
“It was good seeing everyone. And my folks….”  
Their precarious relationship hung over them like a shroud. Toph wanted the impending dread over and gone with. But as they got settled into their inn room, she couldn’t bring herself to stress her lover. Her child was fatiguing her at times as it were.  
Toph settled Suki into the bed, and sat across from her, rubbing her feet.  
Suki, nestled against the pillows, gave a laugh to her. “I’m not that huge yet.”  
“No….not yet.” Toph pressed a kiss to her knee and settled for her other leg. “Out of those robes, woman.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Suki teased. But Tophi heard the rustling of fabric as she eased out of her Kyoshi Warrior robes. Tophi’s palms moved over bare flesh. She settled over the protrusion of Suki’s belly.  
“Where do…” she began. There was silence between them. But Suki’s fingers twined through hers.  
“I don’t know.”  
Tophi resolved to be strong and press ahead. “Do you…want to have it here?” With her parents, she meant. Suki sighed.  
“I’m not sure….it would make sense.”  
Tophi coughed. She rubbed her belly warmly. “We could go to my parents. They’d welcome us.” She was fairly certain it wouldn’t upset their world THAT much. In fact, her mother might be beside herself at the prospect of Toph giving her a grandchild.

 

“Perhaps…” Suki tugged on her hands to come up further on the bed. “Hold me?”  
“Sure.” Toph wrapped her arm around Suki’s shoulder, letting her settle in. Her calloused fingers ran through her lover’s shoulder length hair. “We really do need to figure out where…”  
“We’ll be fine,” Suki assured her. Toph allowed herself to believe her. Her heart did stupid things when she felt the double pulse of chi from her and she wanted to be a good partner. But Suki hadn’t spoken of anything past the baby’s upcoming birth. Things like what name should they pick seemed inconsequential when Toph had no word about where they would go after that. She swallowed.

 

As Suki fell asleep against her, Tophi’s troubling thoughts kept her awake far longer.

 

• * * * * ** * *

 

Suki finished her letter. The old woman at the messenger hawk story took a few silvers and smiled at her. She sealed her letter and addressed it to royal palace in the fire Nation. It had been a few more weeks and she was bordering on insubordination with as few replies as she’d given.  
Zuko, of course, had been concerned when his soldiers returned without her. She’d sent a couple of letters before citing further random skirmishes she needed to aid the Republic City help from. His soldiers were fine to go ahead back to the Fire Nation without her. His last response had asked when she’d come back to the capital. It didn’t need to be said he was worried for her. Suki’s current letter read that she needed a few more months to eject the left-over dissenters. 

 

The subterfuge worked, but for how long could it last? Suki handed the sealed letter to the woman. She laid a hand on her larger belly. Toph was waiting, sightless eyes focused on something across the way. Her chi roiled around, and Suki stroked it across the pathway. She was happy to see Toph react to her, smiling to herself. The metalbender made her way to her and took her outstretched hand. Toph only faltered slightly, taking her hand by touch alone.  
“Where to now?” Toph asked her gruffly. Suki squeezed her hand.   
“Let’s keep going and find out.”

 

Toph nodded. Suki brushed her bangs out of her face and leaned to kiss her.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Stay strong, my lovelies. Sorry this one was short. More plot in next one!
> 
> End for now  
>  Pen 6/16/2019


	7. Birth and Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Naffing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: And Lin! Tada. I hope you all like. Stay tuned for more mama drama.

Toph found Suki easily, her bare feet picking out her chi signature and taking her to her pregnant lover. Her arms going around her from behind felt her round belly. Suki sighed and leaned back into her, making Toph feel potent. As potent as she could feel not knowing where this child would live, what would happen with Suki, or her for that matter. She still hadn’t written her parents to tell them of her child’s impending birth. As always, Toph wanted to handle it all alone.  
All alone had them renting a small hut in a village in the Earth Kingdom. Toph had paid for the location for months, easily enough time for Suki to have the baby and decide….something. She sighed against Suki’s neck.  
“Thank you. For being here with me,” Suki murmured. Toph lifted her nose from her shoulder. A brief inhale gave her Suki’s sweet scent. The pregnancy made her smell even better and sometimes she was out of her mind with desire for her.

 

“How could I not?” she murmured. Suki’s hands laid over hers. “You’re carrying my child. You….it’s you. I care about you.”  
The words were meant to encourage her, but Suki’s heart sank. “It seems stupid to ask right now. “ She laughed bitterly, one hand smoothing over her belly. “But what about love?”  
Toph’s heart pinged. The nauseous love she felt for her partner coiled through her belly. She could be sick from it, but Toph never back down from a fight. “I do. I do love you. Why won’t you let me mark you?”  
Suki turned in her arms. Her lips moved across Toph’s face. Toph’s lips down turned in a sad frown as she quivered like a strummed bow string. “I thought…before this child, it was just something fun to be had between us. I didn’t think you’d want more….”  
“Well we got more,” Toph said sensibly, but bluntly as always. Suki waited patiently, bless her. “Is it so hard to believe I love you?”  
“But are you in love with me?” Suki whispered. Toph’s mind coiled around dark thoughts. She tried to restrain her angry chi, but it still lashed out in peaks. Suki recoiled.  
“What do you mean? Love or in love? What are we, kids still? Do you ‘like-like’ me?” she asked sarcastically. Suki pressed her brow to hers, holding onto her. Toph shivered under her hands.

 

“Are you in love with me?” Suki made herself ask. The child wouldn’t let her shy away. It was forcing everything out in the open, front and center with its very existence. Toph’s hands went low and rested on her round belly. She rubbed warmly.  
“Yes, dammit!”   
As Suki was reveling in that, the next question made her bite her lip. “What about me? You won’t let me mark you. Why even have this child?”  
“I want it!”  
“Really? Like you only want my knot? Do you love me at all?!”   
Suki smacked her palm against Toph’s chest. The alpha growled a warning at her. “Toph!”  
“Maybe it’s only Zuko you see. It’s not Sokka, so why not him?”  
“It’s not Zuko!” Suki bit out. Not anymore. Toph knew that. She’d confided in her…. “Don’t you see…”

 

“No! I can’t!” Toph bit out. Suki sighed, taking a deep breath.  
“Okay, bad choice of words…”  
“You’re telling me!”  
“Toph….” Suki cupped her jaw and leaned to kiss her. Toph quivered against her, kissing her back softly. “I…I do love you…”  
“Then why can’t we mark each other? Why didn’t you tell your parents? We could have the baby at my parents!” Toph exclaimed. Suki held onto her. Their relationship, as fragile as a cobweb, threatened to break apart in front of her eyes. And wasn’t she to blame?  
“We’ll figure it out! Please…..”  
Toph’s shoulders were taut beneath Suki’s hands. She stroked up and down Toph’s torso, drinking in her strength, and drawing from it. Toph seemed to rejuvenate, pushing her chi out in encouraging passes.

 

“Why can’t we just have it and take it home?” Toph hated how her words dragged and whined, but she was in distress. The pregnant woman in her arms was shaking as hard.  
“We will…..we’ll think of something.”  
“I already have, Sukes.”

 

“I know….”

 

• * * * * * * 

 

Toph put herself to work with the villagers. She wore nondescript green tunic and brown trousers, bare feet open to the ground as she helped the farmers by earthbending furrows of land. They could put their seed in the easily tilled earth and Toph helped cover the rows up with light taps of her bending.  
The men and women were easy to be around and were genuinely concerned for her pregnant lover’s status. The village midwife was on standby in the last few short weeks and Toph could only be grateful. When she was put to work, she could almost forget their duties to Zuko, to the fire Nation and Republic City, and focus on making a home for her lover. The baby needed stability too. It gave Toph purpose.

 

The last two weeks had been a fast affair of routine, meals and embrace. Toph could almost relax. Until the afternoon she went back to their shared hut and found Suki kneeling on the floor in front of the hearth, groaning lowly. Toph heard her and felt her shaky chi reaching out. She rushed forward to help her to her feet.  
“Well, the baby will be here soon,” Suki said shakily. Toph carried her to the bed and laid her in, leaning to kiss her brow.  
“I’ll be back right quick,” she assured her. And Toph was out of the door, furrows of earth wending out of her way in her haste. For a moment all was quiet and Suki had the mad fear that Toph had left her alone to birth their child. But that thought was squashed when the midwife was flung suddenly into the doorway of the hut, Toph on her heels.  
The woman looked rattled and slightly disheveled, but she quickly ran to Suki’s aide. “Please find my two assistants? They’re at the square last I saw….”

 

“I’m on it!” Toph ran back out the door.  
The labor wound on into the night. The moon was high in the sky when the baby was delivered. Toph smiled, focusing at the squalling bundle of chi across from them and leaned to kiss Suki’s face.  
“Oh, Toph,” Suki wept. Toph’s heart felt too large for her chest. She kissed her lover again and her hands were held out by one of the assistants. Then a bundle was placed in them and Toph cradled it forward to her chest on instinct. The snuffling cries against her tunic front broke her heart. The life she’d help create squirmed in her arms, weak and helpless.  
“Can I see?” Suki asked beside her. And Toph laughed, laying the bundle into her arms by touch.

 

“Go ahead,” Toph declared. She the warm bundle in her lover’s arms and kept her hands on Suki’s forearms to help cradle the baby. Suki clutched the infant to her chest. “Boy or girl?”  
“Girl, young alpha.” The midwife said. She and her assistants were still at work around them, cleaning up and collecting tools.  
“A girl,” Toph sighed. She traced her fingertips over Suki’s cheek and leaned to kiss her again. “What shall we name her?”  
“I was thinking Su Wan. Or Lin.”  
“Lin,” Tophi settled on that one soundly. “Simple. Strong.”  
“Like you,” Suki said. Toph shook her head.  
“Well yeah, but I was thinking you.”  
Her simple words touched Suki deeply. She smiled even though Toph couldn’t see it. “Toph……”

 

Toph leaned to kiss her. Their lips met softly as the baby snuffled between them. “I know. You don’t have to say it.”  
Suki reflected she should say she loved Toph more and more, but she was exhausted and in her current state, her lover’s words made sense. Toph wound up on the bed, wrapped around her, patting the baby’s back. Lin’s chi signature was easily read as hers and the alpha was content. Only then did Suki close her eyes, exhaustion taking her. 

 

She knew Toph would be there, caring for their child when she woke.

 

• * * * * * *

 

It was barely the second week of Lin’s life and the infant still woke throughout the night and slept in odd smatterings throughout the day, keeping both parents hard at work. Toph had paid off her time with the village headman in exchange for days off that she devoted to caring for Suki and her child. She slept in fits and spurts, as well as the new mother, but Toph took the brunt of caring for Lin to allow her lover rest.  
Toph was diapering Lin carefully, large hands roaming over the infant’s wriggly body easily. Her chi stroked over her daughter’s and her child listened in turn, small wails or burbles filling the air. And then the blasted knock on the hut’s door came. Suki went to answer, untying a stained apron as she went. Her shoulder-length hair could use a good combing and it’d been at least three days since she could grab a moment to bathe and wash it.

 

But it wasn’t like Toph could see and she was just as disheveled. A messenger was at the door, holding out a sealed scroll.   
“Who is it?” Toph called. Her chi surged out. The child flinched as it struck her but accepted the copper piece Suki held out for payment. Suki shut the door and a moment of trepidation swept through her. The seal was the royal Fire crest. She broke the seal and opened the letter, scanning the carefully penned characters.  
“A message. From Zuko.”  
Tophi grunted as she fastened Lin’s diaper and pulled her tiny clothes on. “What’s he want?”  
Suki noted the flare of annoyance in her lover’s tone. She swallowed. “He….he wants to know if we’re well. We should send a message.”  
“We shall.” Toph sounded satisfied for the moment and watching her pick up their infant was an image that Suki made herself stamp in her memory. Lin pressed into her warmth and Toph was smiling down at her. She swallowed.  
“He wants to know when I’ll be reporting back.”

 

The moment of happiness stopped, and Toph blinked, her bangs settled over her useless eyes. A gnawing pit began to eat at the bottom of her stomach, and it did not stop. “Well, what are you going to say?”  
Lin began to wail, and Toph rocked her as gently as she could. Suki moved closer and put her hand over Toph’s elbow.   
“I should….report back. At least for abit…”  
Blood roared in Tophi’s ears. She only heard half of what her lover said. Fury eclipsed everything else. “What! Why?”  
Lin cried harder and Suki gently took her from Toph. The alpha scowled, her head turned to the wall.  
“Just to make sure thing all is well….the Kyoshi Warriors need me.”

 

“I need you!” Toph snapped. The infant wailed harder, upset at the riot of chi swirling around her. Toph reigned in back in but her tone was no less angry. “WE need you. You’re just going to go? Huh?”  
“It’s not forever!” Suki insisted. Her heart flip-flopped in agony in her chest. The baby’s plaintive wails made her breasts start to leak and she sighed, tugging at her tunic to unfasten with one hand. “Just to get them settled…..”  
“They’re grown women! They can figure it out!” Toph went on. Suki urged Lin to her breast and winced as she latched onto a nipple.  
“I know that, Toph! But there’s also my duty to the Fire Nation…”

 

“HA! You’re going back cause of Zuko!” Toph’s words shredded her heart as easily as if an arrow had cleaved her breast. “You never stopped loving him! You love HIM, doncha?”  
Toph sounded too self-indulgent and riotous for an outsider to consider her hurt, but Suki had known her for years. And her alpha was deeply hurt, trying to cover it with jabs. She sighed, tears welling in her eyes.  
“No! Not anymore….”  
Tophi leaned against the table one foot crossed over the other. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. “So, you DID love him.” She wouldn’t let up. Suki began to get angry.  
“Yes, I did! At one point!”  
“What, before all this? Before you decided to kick Sokka to the curb?”  
“Stop it, Toph! You know what happened there.”  
“Yeah, I know. Fool me, to think….”

 

“Didn’t I tell you I loved you already? What has gotten into you, Toph?” Suki demanded, exasperated. Lin pulled her mouth off and yawned, face wriggling into a grimace. She lifted her to burp, keeping an eye on her angry alpha.  
“You! Lin! Everything!” Tophi’s fists clenched. She kicked at the floor of the hut, small rents of earth erupting from the gesture. Suki waited. “I love you. WE love you! Can’t you stay? Zuko can take a rain check already!”  
“I’ll write….but I should go at least for awhile! I will come back….”  
“Ha! Where? Back to here? We don’t even LIVE here!” Toph’s words were angry but she did have a point. It wasn’t a permanent home and they knew it. “Where will you come back TO?”

 

“Your home! In Republic City, idiot,” Suki said. She was warming to Toph’s anger and she briefly wondered if that was the intention. She reigned in her anger, lest it spill to Lin who clutched her shoulder with small grasping fingers.  
“Don’t call me an idiot, Sukes,” Toph retorted. She sat on the edge of the bed knees spread. “Are you really going?!”  
Suki caught her breath and settled Lin back into the crook of her arm. “Yes.”  
The corners of Toph’s mouth downturned into a sad frown. She grimaced and Suki imagined her lover’s heart was breaking as hers was. “Why? We need you….”  
Suki moved to sit next to her, and she felt hurt when Toph shifted so their legs wouldn’t touch.  
“It won’t be long….I promise.”

 

But Toph wouldn’t listen.

 

• & & & & &

 

Suki carefully dressed Lin, tears spilling from her eyes. It was the last time for awhile and she lifted the wriggling infant, cradling her to her chest. She and Toph had traveled, slowly for the baby’s sake, to the continent ports, so Suki could take ship back to the Fire Nation.   
It had been a trying week of traveling. Toph had paid off the village Lin had been born in, and slow carriage rides with a sleeping or crying infant had been exhausting. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Toph would talk to her. She had clamped down and refused to address her, even if spoken to directly. At first it was annoying, but now Suki was wrung out, emotionally exhausted. She had meant it that she loved Toph. She just wanted to clear up her affairs and come back. She HAD said she would come back. But Toph refused to acknowledge or accept this. And what’s more, Suki was at her wit’s end. She was worried, and rightly so, that Toph assumed she wasn’t coming back.  
“Well, my ship leaves in a few hours,” Suki said. Toph’s head was turned away. The baby cried and Toph leaned to pick her up out of her basket. She patted the infant’s back, milky pale eyes blinking slowly.

 

“Sure.”  
“TOPH.” Suki put her hand over her alpha’s. Toph’s lips trembled as she kept her gaze away. “I said I’ll be back. Why won’t you believe me?”  
Toph’s lips turned down in anger. She blinked and Suki was startled to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes and she was trying in every way not to let them fall.  
“I don’t know…. You’re going.” The simple statement made Suki’s heart hurt. “Zuko says jump, and you do. I hate it.”  
“I do love you,” Suki said softly. They took a seat out of the town’s market, in a covered alcove of a local inn. Toph rocked Lin, letting her small wails wind down to quiet snuffles.   
Toph swallowed. She signaled for a waitress. “You must be hungry. Got to send you off right.”  
Suki’s stomach turned as a few local dishes and seasoned dumplings were brought out. She couldn’t stomach the smell but forced down a few bites. Toph ate with one hand, Lin tucked into the crook of one arm. She wasn’t hungry either, but she did have to put up the front that things would be okay.

 

All too soon, Suki stood across from her at the dock. The gangplank of the huge metal ship waited, but Suki just stood there across from her, sniffling. Toph clenched her jaw and tried not to focus on how sad Suki’s chi signature was.  
“I’ll send a letter….to your home in the city,” Suki was saying. Toph could barely hear her through the screaming in her head.  
She nodded. “I suppose.”  
Suki clutched her arm and Toph winced how hard she dug in. “I…I will miss you.”  
Tophi’s lips turned downcast. She nodded. “I will too.”

 

Suki went on and when Toph thought she could survive the goodbye, her next words gutted her. “I know you’ll take good care of the baby…. I’ll miss her too.”  
Gone….leaving her with the baby….she was really going! Toph blinked, tears in her milky white eyes.  
“I will. You don’t have to worry about that.” Her mind, however, was screaming at her to do something. ‘Please stay with me, stay!’ her thoughts yelled. Toph bit her lip.  
The baby began to cry, and Toph was startled to hear how shaky Suki’s voice was. “I love you, Lin, and I’ll be back soon.”  
Toph’s breaking heart wouldn’t allow her to believe her. She held the basket in one hand and her free hand was slowly let go of. Soft fingers traced down her jaw tenderly. And the soft touch was gone and Toph heard footsteps going up the gangplank. She clutched the basket close, staring sightlessly at where Suki’s riotous chi was moving to up on the ship’s deck. Then she turned and walked away.

 

Up on deck, Suki turned back, to wave, even if it was foolish for Toph couldn’t see her. When she saw the tall alpha stride purposefully away, baby’s basket in hand, she allowed her grief to overtake her. Suki collapsed to her knees on the deck, sobbing and an old man came to check on her and help her to her cabin.

 

The strength was knocked quite cleanly out of her.

 

& & & & & &

 

Toph rented an inn room in the town and tried to go through the evening without crying. She failed an hour in. As Lin lay sleeping in her basket, she sat with her back to the bed’s edge, long leg on one side of the basket. Tears fell helplessly down her cheeks and Toph buried her face in her arms, pressed against her upturned knee.   
This was why idiots fell in love and had children. To be left alone with their responsibilities and endure the decisions of others. Toph wanted to rail and curse aloud as she cried, but the baby was there sleeping. She didn’t want to wake her. And that made her curse louder in her head.

 

After an hour and the tears were all but dried, Lin stirred and cried out for food. Toph picked her up and opened the room door to ask a servant to bring up a bottle. Dried formula was becoming more popular in the larger cities, and she’d have to rely on that for the child’s sake. Once a warm bottle was made and brought up, Toph leaned against the side of the bed, holding the bottle up. Lin had cried at first, but eventually latched onto the rubber nipple of the bottle. Toph sighed as her chi settled as she fed.  
“There….see? Almost just as good.”   
The first night passed slowly but as dawn’s early light came, Toph was resigned to her role as single parent. She asked the innkeeper for a girl to aide her in a travel. She would pay for her services and arrange payment to come back to the town once she arrived back home.

 

“And won’t Mother and Father be pleased?” Toph mumbled to her baby. Lin burbled in response. Toph allowed a small feeling of warmth to enter her frozen heart when her fingers were tugged into a warm wet mouth. Toothless gums gnawed gently against her and it made Toph laugh in surprise.   
“You like that? Yeah, they’ll like you. So cute and you’ll do your part, eating and sleeping.” Toph mumbled down to Lin. Her fingers were gently loosened and Toph felt the curve of the baby’s lips. “You’re smiling? Well, good.”

 

As the servant girl entered and began packing up her things, Toph leaned back against the bed, infant in her arms. She nuzzled her chin toward the tuft of sweet-smelling hair and kissed the baby on her head. Yes, her parents would certainly be surprised.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Like it, drop a review. They keep the story going.
> 
>  
> 
> Pen 6/30/2019


	8. Erstwhile Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.”
> 
> Author’s notes: Poor Toph. Poor Suki. Poor everyone!

Lin began crying as Toph slammed the door knocker. The double gates of her parent’s estate were still locked, and the front headsman wasn’t up at duties yet apparently. The servant beside Toph waited, two bags slung over her shoulders. She coughed in the somewhat cold morning air. Lin was wrapped tightly in a sling around Toph’s neck and bundled warmly. Toph held the curve of the baby’s body in one arm as she pounded again with the other. Nothing.  
Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face. Then stomped one bare foot on the ground. A furrow of earth erupted, under the door, across the grounds and toward the first chi signature she could read. A startled yelp came from inside and then Toph could hear scuffling and the double doors being pulled open abruptly.  
“It’s about time,” Toph said. The voice that answered her was familiar and she nodded as he tripped all over himself.  
“Mistress Toph! What are you doing home?” he sputtered. Toph gave a tired smile and strode into the pathway inside the doors.  
“Where are my parents?” she asked. 

 

“In the dining room! I’ll announce you.”  
Toph didn’t bother waiting. She signaled for the girl with her to catch up with the bags. “Find my helper a room. Go on, take a break. I’ll arrange your ticket home later.”  
“My thanks, Mistress Toph,” the girl said. Toph grimaced. She rocked Lin as she walked toward the dining room purposefully. Lin woke and began pressing her face against her tunic front, searching. Toph sighed, patting her back as she unraveled the sling and held the baby in her arms. She sat and called for one of her family’s servants to prepare a bottle of formula.   
“We don’t have any, Mistress.”  
“See to my helper. She has it,” Toph snapped. As she sat waiting, Toph rocked her sniffling baby, who began to wail. “I know you’re hungry, Lin. It’s coming…”   
And then Toph recognized the two chi signatures that flourished into the room. “Toph!”  
Toph gave a small smile, rocking her child. “Hi Mother. Father.”  
Her mother whirled closer and peered at the infant in her arms. “What is…..oh my, Toph, why didn’t you tell us? We would have helped!”  
Toph let her mother fuss over her and Lin, suddenly liking it when the grandchild in question was the focus of her attention. “Her mother…didn’t want that.”  
The hurt of Suki leaving seared through her heart all over again. Toph swallowed it back.

 

“Who did you….” Her father began then bit back his question at the look of annoyance on her face. Ever since she’d hit adulthood, Toph’s parents had learned to leave her well enough alone to get her to come around them. And she’d given them a grandchild so most of their past ire seemed to be put on ice or gotten past. Toph felt a flush of love for her baby for keeping most of the old heat off her. “Well, she’s beautiful, daughter. She looks a lot like you. What’s her name?”  
Toph smiled to herself as her mother fussed and offered to take the baby. “Lin. It seemed strong.” She slid Lin over to her mother reluctantly. She burbled nonsense to the infant, in seemingly good spirits.   
“You don’t even want her out of your sight, right? It’s your sire instincts. Your father was like that when you were born.”  
Toph allowed a smile to cross her face. “Truly? I didn’t know, Father.”  
“Yes, well…” her father stammered. A servant entered and brought a bottle of heated formula. Tophi’s mother took the bottle and began to feed Lin. Toph sighed, wiggling her bare toes on the dining room rug, digging in. She was starting to relax when her father tried one of those annoying questions.  
“Lin’s mother…. Is she?....”

 

Toph blew a lock of hair out of her face. “She is alive if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Well, yes,” her father stammered. “But is she…”  
“In the picture? No.” Was all Toph would say. Suki promised to come back. Her inner thoughts jeered in response. Yeah, right.  
‘Back to where? She wanted to fly back to Zuko. FUCK HIM….. I thought we were friends.’ Toph had the suddenly rational thought that Sokka would feel the same about HER for mating Suki and having a child with her. Her shoulders slumped as she wilted in her chair.  
‘Well whatever! She didn’t want me either!’  
As Toph was getting ready to settle into a good long sulk about her feelings, Lin finished feeding. She gave a sharp cry, pulling her mouth from the bottle. Toph’s mother crooned and lifted her to burp. Toph held her arms out expectantly and her mother laid the baby back into them. She allowed a small smile, milky eyes staring uselessly down at the warm writhing bundle of chi in her arms.

 

Her father cleared his throat. “What will you do, Toph?”  
Toph sighed. “I’ll have to get back to Republic City sometime. I AM Chief of police.”  
“Maybe that can wait awhile. So you can start raising Lin,” her mother suggested. Toph sighed.  
“I shouldn’t have to quit. There are thugs everywhere, Mother.”  
“I know but….let your men and women handle it.”

 

“I’m still gonna stop the lawbreaking. I’m good at it.” Toph didn’t want to add that she liked the role she had fallen into and she wore it well. It was a reflection of her truer self, she was certain. And she was respected. That she was the best earthbender and the very first metalbender was just the icing on the positive public image she portrayed. She was the best of the best. And she was trusted for it. Toph liked that.  
“Whatever you do, Toph, we support you,” her father said. Toph blinked small tears away. 

 

“Thanks, Father.”

• * * * * * * *

 

That night, Toph hurried out of the baths and all but chased down the servant she had allowed to watch Lin. Her wet hair clung to her neck as she collected her baby, Lin gurgling happily up at her.   
“She was just fine, Mistress Toph!” the girl said. Toph ignored her and stalked off to the guest rooms.  
“Bring a bottle to my room. Thank you.”

 

Inside, Toph laid Lin on her back, and curled around her. Her large hand rubbed her soft belly as her thoughts turned over in circles. She had no idea what her child looked like, if the baby resembled Suki at all. Suki…. Toph sighed as she traced the baby’s lips with her fingertip. As she was grabbed and sucked on, she could recall the soft touches she had shared with her lover. The sweet whispers and kisses. The hands stroking down her back. The one time she’d pulled muscles in her back and Suki had climbed on her waist and massaged her thoroughly.  
Not even the closeness but hearing Suki talk, laugh, how Toph had won her the first time…..Lin cried beneath her and Toph laid her head next to the child, listening to her noisy breaths.  
“You don’t know what hurt is…..and that’s good,” Toph murmured. She leaned to inhale the top of the baby’s head then kissed it. “I hope you never learn it.”

 

Lin cried again. Toph accepted a bottle from the returning servant and leaned back against the pillows, cradling the baby in the crook of one arm. As Lin drew hard from the bottle, Tophi blinked and smiled to herself. Her child would grow strong. She would make sure of it.  
Lin pulled her mouth from the bottle and gave a sigh. Toph set the bottle on the bedspread and lifted her to her shoulder. Gently rubbing the infant’s back, Toph reflected this all felt good so far. Except the mess. But no matter, her child would grow and if she was a bender, she’d teach her to be second best in the world. She was already first best but could always use a back-up.

 

Toph’s usual ego boasted at that thought, but then she had a sobering reflection. “You may even surpass me one day. And metalbend as well. How ‘bout it?” she asked Lin. Her baby gave a burp and wailed against her shoulder. Toph sorted through the bundle of curious chi, picking through Lin’s emotions. Curiosity, warmth, fullness…..the simple feelings of an infant.

 

As Toph settled down with the baby, she couldn’t help hoping Lin would remain as she was for quite a long time.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

Suki knew she looked like hell.

 

When she was half carried to her cabin, all she’d done was collapse and cry. She couldn’t help it. Her child was far away from her, and really, that was her own doing. Toph had begged her to stay. BEGGED. Toph never begged. And now Suki was leaving, if only for a short time.  
Suki had collapsed on the narrow bed in her cabin, make-up a lost cause as she sobbed and sobbed. Her heart as heavy as a stone in her chest and like it was literally breaking. Her sweet small child was not in her arms. And her alpha probably hated her.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Suki choked out in the empty room. The voyage took a few days. When the ship landed at port at the chief Fire Island, sailors bustled to and fro on deck. Suki was in her Kyoshi Warrior garb and her eyes were dry enough to reapply her make-up. But heck if she wanted to. Nothing held any meaning the further she had gotten from her child and erstwhile partner.  
Fire Lord Zuko was waiting just inside the main gates of the royal palace when she took carriage inland. Fire Lady Mai was with him and both smiled, greeting her.  
“Boy, skirmishes in the Earth Kingdom take awhile to disperse,” Zuko wondered. He took Suki’s hand and helped her from the carriage. “You’re looking….well.”  
Suki knew her eyes were welling with tears. Her knees crumbled and Mai knelt beside her, hand on her back.  
“Oh, Suki, are you feeling ill?” The concern in Mai’s voice was the end of it. Suki began to weep, and the Kyoshi Warriors surrounded her, voicing questions and concerns. Mai and Zuko helped her up and Suki swayed between them.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Suki sobbed. Zuko swept an arm around her waist and helped lift her.   
“It’s okay, Suki, don’t worry about it,” he assured her. Mai was with them every step of the way and Suki knew the servants would have much to speculate on with receiving the Fire Lord and Lady’s first-hand care. Zuko kicked her door closed with a grunt.  
“I swear,” he mumbled. Mai sat with Suki on her bed and she was surprised when the usually made up Kyoshi Warrior began crying again. Her make-up had already started to run, and Mai was reflecting it was a lost cause when Suki curled up with her head in the Fire Lady’s lap.  
“I’m so sorry,” Suki wailed again. Mai met her husband’s eyes over the distraught woman. It was obvious something had happened to her that had greatly saddened the once stolid warrior. Whether it was abuse or trauma, well….Zuko dearly hoped it wasn’t. He knew he had to be patient for Suki’s sake. And perhaps she would tell them.

 

“Suki,” Zuko said gently. “You don’t have to apologize to us. How about you take some days off? We don’t need you patrolling right this second.”  
“That’s right,” Mai said. She gently stroked Suki’s shoulder-length hair. “Stay here. I’ll be with you as long as you need.”  
And Suki did need her. Zuko stayed as well, both telling her stories of what had happened when she was gone, what Izumi had gotten up to, how big she was getting. Zuko was alarmed that Suki wailed harder at the mention of the royal princess.   
His golden eyes pleaded with his wife’s. She held Suki, talking softly to her. Zuko’s heart lightened as she knew what to do. So many people thought the Fire Lady could be cold. But with the royal princess and closest friends, she could show more of her caring side. 

 

They could hear what happened later. Zuko hoped Suki would tell them.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Toph grumbled under her breath as she rocked the baby’s basket. She was a few days out from getting back to Republic City and hopefully one of the last inns she’d be staying in. The room was too small, and no crib was available. So Toph held Lin in the crook of one arm until she slept, wrapping her in a blanket on the large bed. Toph mumbled to herself as she piled the blankets on the other side of the bed so the baby couldn’t roll off. She sat up and reached for her bag.  
Toph was loath to take her hand off the baby for an instant to get changed. She took off her traveling outfit and shrugged into a simple night shirt. Toph scraped her fingers through her short hair, fingers scratching the back of her scalp lightly. She preferred it when Suki did that….Damn her!

 

Lin put up with one more check and diaper change, yawning widely as Toph swaddled her in a blanket. Toph curled round her and blinked. She sat up and blew out the lantern, stretching out. The baby’s soft breaths echoed in her ears. Before she was even ready, Toph fell asleep and almost instantly into dreams.  
Twisted dark shapes danced around her and Toph growled. Her feet flexed and she tapped out a path using her earthbending. The shapes melted back, but a familiar gasp rose to meet her ears. Feeling like her ears were burning, for she recognized the sound, Toph trailed her fingers down the wall, following the sounds as she made her way down the long hallway.  
Pushing into a door, Tophi clenched a fist, a burst of earth exploding from the ground beneath her to brandish as a weapon. The room had a bed and she recognized one of the chi signatures on it, wrapped up in the other person.

 

“Suki!” Rage was in Tophi’s voice, but also a great amount of hurt. Not only was Suki fucking someone else, but she recognized the chi signature, glowing as hot as his bending. Zuko. Fucking Zuko was screwing her girl!  
‘But she left. Back for his palace. She’s not YOUR girl, is she?’ her cruel thoughts taunted. Toph growled, slamming her fist forward. The small rift of earth shattered against the wall above the bed, splintering gravel on the twining people.  
Zuko’s voice rang out highly. Toph took a fighting stance and advanced on him. “Toph! Wait!”

 

“Shut up!” Toph was pleased that the chi signatures she could make out were at least….separated. She felt ill at the thought. Just as her fists were meeting Zuko’s face, Toph woke suddenly, almost rolling off the edge of the inn bed.  
The entire room was roiling, vibrating with her earthbending. Toph cursed and stilled her chi. The room quieted. The pictures hanging on the walls stopped rattling. Toph stroked the bundle of blanket holding Lin and was pleased she still slept. The vibrations of the earth seemed to have lulled her to deeper sleep.

 

Well, at least there was that. Toph scraped her palms over her eyes, trying not to shudder. She had to get some rest before morning. But she did not want to have that kind of dream again. Almost hesitantly, Toph’s sightless eyes closed. She settled into the mattress, one hand on Lin’s belly.

 

** * * * * * * * *

 

“Toph! What happened?!” 

 

Toph gave a grin to herself as she adjusted Lin’s sling. Instantly, Aang and Katara surrounded her, their two young children jabbering in the background. But for once, their full attention was on her and the squirmy bundle in the crook of one strong arm.  
“I had an extended stay busting heads,” she drawled. Katara huffed beside her.  
“Really, that’s all you have to say?! Is she yours or….”  
Toph had been ready with a story, she had picked her up from a wiped-out village, when Aang’s next words dashed that tale dead. 

 

“Well she certainly looks like you! You had a girlfriend you didn’t tell us about?” Aang’s soft voice queried. Toph blinked hard. She was glad her bangs fell over her sightless eyes that were welling with useless tears.  
“Or something. Her name’s Lin,” Toph said. A wail sounded beside her and Aang and Katara’s firstborn, Bumi, was pulling at the hem of her tunic.  
“C’n I see the baby?” he crowed. Toph sighed. She knelt down.  
“Have at it, kid,” she said. Bumi giggled beside her and said hello to the infant. Lin punched one chubby fist free from her blanket and almost socked him in the face. Toph grinned.

 

“Let me hold her,” Katara was saying. Toph growled in her face and Aang’s softer voice rang out, stopping a tug of war over the infant. Toph let Lin go and huffed to herself. Lin was fine. Katara had two small children and was already pregnant with a third. She wouldn’t hurt her child.  
Still, Toph sighed with relief when the bundle was placed back in her arms.  
“The council can wait,” Aang suggested. “I think we should all rest today….”  
Toph was secretly grateful. “Gives me time to settle my officers. And see what they’ve gotten up to….”  
“They did do a good job maintaining the peace,” Katara said. She picked Kya up. “You’ll be proud of them.”

 

“Yeah.” Just as Toph was relaxing, an irritating voice rang out.  
“Toph! What the hey happened?!”  
Great. Sokka. Toph wanted to growl and whine and complain. But she was a sire now. She gave a sightless grin to no one, holding Lin close.  
“Got a kid. Wanna hold her?”

 

Toph kept her anger from bubbling over to her erstwhile friend as he took the infant.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Like it, drop a review. Stay strong, lovelies.
> 
> Pen 8/2/2019

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: A new thing! I think you all know where this is going. Drop a review.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, pen


End file.
